


Yuusha-Kink

by Anonymous



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Basically Nothing But Porn, F/M, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Read at Your Own Risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A collection of the anonymous kink fills from yuusha-kink on LiveJournal.





	1. Introduction

This is an unofficial collection of the anonymous fills over in yuusha-kink on Livejournal; all were written anonymously. Any works contained here are presented as they were originally written on Livejournal, with only minor editing for formatting. 

Each chapter is a request fill, and chapter names should have the pairing(s) listed as well as the original title if there was one. Pairings, the original request if I can find it, and any warnings should be listed in the author's notes at the beginning of each chapter. I tried my best to tag any warnings at the beginning of each chapter, my apologies if I missed any.

I wanted to put them here and make them a little easier to read than their current format on Livejournal. Also, A03 seems to be much friendlier towards this sort of content and I would hate to see it lost. Enjoy!


	2. Gunmax/J-Decker: Trigger Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paring(s): Gunmax/J-Decker; J-Decker/Max Cannon; Gunmax/Deckerd  
> Warnings: Sticky, weaponplay  
> Original Prompt: How about some J-Decker/Gunmax Cannon where J-Decker uses Gunmax's Cannon Mode to pleasure himself ;3 Bonus points if he somehow involves his nightstick that uses electricity and if Gunmax himself gets a happy or gets irritated while being cramped in that mode for so long. 
> 
> Definitely Sticky C

Deckerd sure knew how to put a new spin on pulling one's trigger. Even better, his many talents only seemed to grow when he was transformed into J-Decker. Of course, Gunmax was all the more willing to exploit those talents.

"Aannh…J-Decker…" Gunmax moaned, body arching as he knelt down on all fours while J-Decker's large finger pushed in and out of his small valve. It was an amazing feeling to be stretched so wide. Milky warm lubricant dripped from Gunmax's loosened valve and coated his much larger partner's digit until it was slippery wet and easy to bury inside the small opening. "M-more.."

All too happy to oblige, J-Decker shoved his finger into the wet hole as far as he could, stimulating the deepest and most sensitive section of Gunmax's sensor laden valve. Inside, tender sweet sensor nodes swelled with pleasure and wept musky scented fluid that nearly made J-Decker's mouth water. He thrust his finger in and out of the burning hot valve until its inner muscles clenched around him, twitching spasmodically as Gunmax reached the peak of his caged pleasure.

"Mmm…" the dark green robot hummed happily as powerful convulsions traveled through his groin. The antenna on Gunmax's audio visibly quivered until the orgasm was regretfully over. Gunmax released his tight grip on the grass. Claw marks and upheaved earth decorated Gunmax's little haven on the ground, along with the pools of delicious lubricant that streamed from his gorged entrance. There really was nothing like releasing residual energy after a battle. Hidden from view, the two robots panted and clung to each other desperately in their secret hideout, Gunmax still writhing and wriggling erotically. "Oh Baby…you really know how to get my engines purring."

J-Decker slipped his finger out of his partner's valve, dragging it down Gunmax's thigh and leaving a glistening trail of fluid behind. "I wanna make you do more than purr. You'll be roaring and begging for me by the time this night's over with…"

"I like the sound of that. I just hope you can keep up with me, baby." Gunmax mewled when J-Decker rubbed his overly sensitive valve again then glanced toward the Gunbike. Gunmax didn't even have to ask what he wanted anymore. By now, he knew out of instinct and habit. Wheeling the motorcycle up, Gunmax quickly combined with it, changing his form to his Max Cannon Mode, quivering once again when J-Decker stroked his trigger.

"So sensitive…" J-Decker mused to himself as he fondled the little piece of metal and caressed it as though it were a cat. Gunmax may as well have been one since his inner workings were rumbling and purring already.

Moisture formed on the outside of J-Decker's body. He'd put his own release off, always wanting to enjoy a good show out of Gunmax before he pleasured himself, but he couldn't fight the nagging pangs of lust any longer. J-Decker expertly unlatched his codpiece and set it aside. Built up lubricant immediately seeped from his valve and he positioned the Max Cannon to the slit, easily pushing it past the stretchy rim and in between the slick muscles. "Nngh…"

J-Decker swirled Gunmax's cannon form around inside, rubbing the barrel of the gun all over his neglected sensors until they tightened and pulsed and begged for more. The steamy pants that came from J-Decker were more like ragged growls than anything else. His mind began to cloud as sharp jolts of pleasure surged through his body. J-Decker pushed the metal shaft as deep into his valve as it would possibly go, pulled it out, then shoved it back in repeatedly all the while stroking and tickling Gunmax's trigger.

The feeling of having such a sensitive part of his body stimulated sent chills of pure pleasure through Gunmax. He shuddered violently, the vibrations causing J-Decker to moan breathily as they teased his valve. "P-pull my trigger, baby…" Gunmax sounded through his vocalizer.

J-Decker trusted his wild partner enough to know that Gunmax wouldn't shoot him in the valve. He'd sure have a hard time explaining that injury to the commissioner. As he steadily thrust the Max Cannon in and out, J-Decker hastily tugged the trigger back until it clicked and relished in the immediate pleasure that followed. Gunmax charged his energy and let it disperse into powerful vibrations that sent both him and J-Decker over the edge.

The large robot stiffened as his valve throbbed and convulsed. The thrums from the cannon seemed to shoot right through his very core and J-Decker quietly moaned as he rode out the pleasure. His valve gave one final twitch when he pulled out the Max Cannon, now dripping with his juices.

"Whew!" Gunmax sighed heartedly and stretched after changing back to his robot form. His whole body still tingled with the after effects of the orgasm and he snorted humorously back at J-Decker, who looked completely spent already. "Told ya you couldn't keep up."

Creaking as he stretched, Deckerd quickly hopped out of the J Roader and grabbed Gunmax from behind, hooking his arms underneath the green mech's to prevent him from struggling. "You shouldn't assume things so quickly," Deckerd whispered, tongue trailing over Gunmax's audio and antenna. As Deckerd's lips enclosed around the shivering antenna and suckled, he stealthily removed his nightstick from his side pocket and dragged the tip up Gunmax's thigh.

"Mm, you really are a bad boy," Gunmax mewled delightfully as crackles of tingly energy emitted from the baton and danced over his inner thighs.

Deckerd smiled and glided his lips to the side of Gunmax's slender neck. "I learned from the best."


	3. Gunmax/Deckerd: Blind Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Gunmax/Deckerd  
> Warnings: Sticky, Bondage  
> Original Prompt: I would love to see Gunmax using Deckard's handcuffs and a blindfold to restrain Deckard, dominating the other and Deckard allowing it as a sign of how much he trusts Gunmax. No one else should be involved, and if it's kept as their secret, all the better... If the other Brave Police don't suspect a thing, then their secret is safe. Sticky preferred.

No matter how hard Deckerd tried to understand Gunmax the rules seemed to change. The other’s logic was always just out of his reach. The willingness to unite for the cause then the absences from meetings, or in extremely tough cases absence from actual assignments that the other had deemed not his jurisdiction, the two polar opposites seemed to reside comfortably in the Highway Patrol mech. He dreaded the fact Commissioner Saejima had put him in charge of the loose cannon. 

The police car tried not to think about exactly how apt that description was at the moment. Gunmax had been on patrol for two weeks solid. Where the other had been powering down to recharge or where the lighter build was getting fuel had been a mystery to him till a report from import docks had stated that they were finding a significant drain on the gasoline storage tanks, and with footage from the security cameras although grainy and distorted it was evident where their AWOL officer was taking up refuge. Though the security feed they were actually able to track the motorcyclist to an abandoned warehouse. 

They knew the green and white mech only returned at night and with McCrane’s assistance back at headquarters watching the camera they’d set up to monitor the door into the building the prior day with the company’s permission. He received a single radio message stating that Gunmax had entered the warehouse. Rolling out of a nearby ally Deckerd followed the same path the other had most likely taken. His sirens flipped on and then off quickly just to give the fellow although willful officer a chance to prepare himself. 

Transforming and standing his full height outside the entrance to the building Deckerd cycled air before grabbing the edge of the sliding metal door. Placing his other hand on the door he pulled it along its track opening it wide enough for him but not wide enough for the lithe patrolman to slip by him. “This is Deckerd of the Brave Police! Show yourself Thief!” 

Nothing moved in the warehouse. It was utterly silent and the blue mech was tempted to call back to base to confirm he had the correct building. The door behind him scraped closed and the blue mech reacted quickly in both turning to look and dodging a fist that was aimed at his face. “Don’t you think ‘Thief’ is a bit harsh? It’s not like the department isn’t going to pay them for it, Boy Scout.” 

“Gunmax, You were ordered to base twelve days ago. You will either return now or I will have to bring you in.” The police car mech fended off another punch, and reached to his side storage and produced the set of oversized handcuffs that they were both familiar with. 

Gunmax looked to the cuffs, and squaring his shoulder’s he put enough distance between him and the other to keep Deckerd for actually reaching his wrist with the devices. The taller mech took a set forward and feeling slightly threatened the open-roader lashed out first with a kick that knocked the cuffs the other’s hand then a series of kicks and punches driving Deckerd back. “We seen how well that worked the last time, didn’t we Baby?” 

“I happen to think that it worked quite well-” The blue mech charged and managed to grab the smaller officer around the middle and drag him to the ground. Speed and lightness of frame only would assist Gunmax till he was forced into close hand to hand with limited mobility. “Until you decided that working as a team member was too uncool. Or was it-” He managed to grab the green mech’s wrists and pinned them to the other’s side. The other still struggled, kicking and writhing under the weight of the larger mech both of their cooling systems had turned on from the scuffle. They held the position while their intakes drew in air. Deckerd finished his statement. “Or is it that you’re afrai-” Or at least tried to.

“I’m Not Afraid Of The Likes Of A Goody-Two-Shoes Gumshoe Like YOU!” Abruptly the green mech folded in the middle and the black band above the small bill of his helm collided with the other officer’s face beginning the fight a new. They rolled on the ground, punches landing, scratching and denting once pristine armor and knees crunching into tender abdominal plating, as was the case for Deckerd. They had ended up near the wall he entry door was located on and near the spot where the cuffs had landed. The police car mech caught sight of them near to his hand and started to reach for them. 

Blue optics behind the dark visor caught the moved and Gunmax ground his knee joint further into the plate keeping the other pinned. He reached and grabbed the cuffs first. His ventilation systems had sent him warnings. He was recently fueled, but behind on maintenance and recharge and the rough scrape of plating on plating hadn’t done anything to cure his loneliness. His grip tightened on the cuffs as he snarled down at the blue mech. They glared at eachother but it was obvious the Deckerd wasn’t in it to hurt him. The larger mech didn’t struggle as he’d done but just looked up at him orange-lit optics conveying a mixture of hurt and disappointment. “You want the cuffs, Baby? You’ll have them.” 

There was a split second of surprise on the larger mech’s face as the silver band latched and clicked into place on one of his wrists. “What?” The next steps happened quickly he was dragged off the ground by his wrist, and then roughly pushed against one of the vertical I-beams that were part of the wall’s construction. His spinal struts hit the beam hard causing his visuals to falter for a second. Deckerd felt the second cuff tighten on his other wrist almost painfully. McCrane’s voice came over the radio asking for a status update, and it would go unanswered for when Gunmax backed away he found his arms were pinned behind him. His helm snapped to look at the smirking mech across from him. “You will let me go, and we can go back to base. I didn’t come here looking to fight one of my teammates.” 

“Oh, then what did you come here for?” Gunmax waved off the other’s attitude. He wasn’t going to leave the other high and dry but he was going to need to put ground between them before calling the other members of the Brave police to the police car’s aid. The green mech walked toward a tarp he’d lain out that had been where he was recharging when Deckerd’s voice sounded.

“I came to bring you back. You’re a member of our team. What in the team concept is hard for you. I know after what happened with your last partner I understand that it’s probably hard for you to trus-” He hadn’t watched as the motorcyclist picked up the tarp and how the other’s shoulder armor shook slightly. The ripping of the tarp is what made him stop talking. There was a long thin strip in one of Gunmax’s hands and the rest of the blue tarp in the other. The shaking of the smaller mech’s shoulders hadn’t ceased with the motion. 

“Hard for me to trust? Says a team that doesn’t trust me to come back. That doesn’t trust me to be alone among the citizens. Come on now Boy Scout, you came out cause you didn’t want me doing something the Brave Police wouldn’t approve of not because you wanted me back.” The green mech turned to face Deckerd. Crossing the distance between them Gunmax caught that near sad look that lurked in the other’s optics at his words. His fingers curled on the strip of plastic still in his left hand. 

“Gunmax. I have listened to you, placed faith in you, and you still doubt me. The team has stood up for you the past two weeks, and you still doubt them. I have not tried to call for assistance. I am not Afraid, tell me why you are.” Even with his arms trapped behind his back and a trace amount of oil running from the corner of his mouth Deckerd looked solid, and unshakable with his optics nearly burning in their intensity as he looked to his fellow officer.

“I am not Afraid.” The snarl returned to the green mech’s vocalizer, and he decided he couldn’t stand the look in the other’s optics. Lifting the plastic he’d torn from the tarp he used it to blind the blue and white mech trapped before him. “I’m not afraid of the build team. I’m not afraid of Shadowmaru, or Duke and,” He tied the tarp of and grabbed a hold of Deckerd’s chin. “I’m certainly not Afraid of a Gumshoe like you.” Gunmax crushed their lips together in a kiss making use of the other’s sudden surprise to deepen the kiss his glossa delving between the other’s lips. 

The kiss broke as quickly as it started and the blue mech could hear the sound of two steps. The smaller mech had only taken two steps back, and if he could tell from the way he could still feel the heat from the other’s armor, they were two short steps. Deckerd smirked, and had a hard time keeping a small chuckle out of his voice. “Glad to know you’re so Brave.” His tone lost its comedy, and he straightened attempting to stand tall against the beam at his back. “You have fought me, you have trapped and blinded me, but I will still stand here and say I trust you. What more do you need? What proof can I provide to make you believe my case?” 

Gunmax folded his arms over his chestplates and his hand rubbed at the plating of his upper arm. His optics looked at the other. In the Highway Patrol he was the only Super AI unit. He’d never been with another for all his swaggering, and bravado. It was a sign of trust and it was trust that he didn’t have to give. “How much do you trust me?” The lighter build kept his distance while surveying the other’s construction. 

“I trust you. To measure it would be to give it a worth, and true trust is priceless. We all trust you. Come back with me.” A hand touched his fuel intake panel at his waist. The finger’s trailed lower over the panel that covered his valve and his cord. His AI sparked at the touch. “I will give you whatever proof you ask for, just promise to come back to base.” 

Gunmax nodded. He stroked gently over the panel before realizing the other couldn’t have seen his quiet response. “I promise to return.” The panel slid back and the larger mech shuddered. The police car mech’s helm tilted back letting the back tap against the beam. He couldn’t see but the he felt the other’s rounded helm rest on his shoulder, and the thinner form press to his side. Gray fingers found the hard tip of his cord.

They teased the retracted form drawing it to pressurize. The touches were nearly agonizingly slowly. First starting with an exploration of just the tip that caused Deckerd to arch away from the wall. What was probably the oddest thing about this was the lack of the usually snappy green mech’s voice. The hand wrapped around the extended cord. The blue mech’s cooling system launch his fans and his lips parted. Behind the blindfold he shuttered his optics just giving into the sensation that was now gripping him. His cord had released a small amount of fluid that was being used to ease the slide of Gunmax’s hand over the cord’s length. The pace quickened drawing a moan from the larger mech. 

The helm lifted from Deckerd’s shoulder. The weight of it was gone. Lips pressed to the illuminated audial bar that graced the police car mech’s helm. Gunmax whispered his voice heated as much as his lithe form was. “Come on Baby, show me you Trust me.” The missing component for the other officer’s overload fell into place with those words. Pleasure radiated from every stroke on his cord, and his voice faded into static as he moaned. His knee joints felt weak and his AI swam from the stimulus. 

Gunmax pressed the blue mech against the wall using his weight to hold the other up. His gray hand still moved trying to draw out the pleasure for his teammate. After it was clear the moment had passed he let both of them slowly sink to the floor. The motorcyclist brought his hand to his mouth licking off any of the major fluid deposits before pressing fully into Deckerd’s side and wrapping an arm around the other officer’s waist. His free hand grabbed the police car mech’s communicator. Deckerd’s helm rested against his shoulder. The larger mech had slipped into recharge. 

His thumb depressed the button on the side of the black and white box. He spoke quietly, as little as that had done to sooth his own heated systems; it had done much much more for his psyche. The mech didn’t want his voice being a tell all but he couldn’t keep his relief, nor could he keep himself from sounding apologetic as he called base. “This is Gunmax. We’ll be returning to base shortly… Sorry for the worry.”


	4. Gunmax/Deckerd: Bondage/Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Gunmax/Deckerd  
> Warnings: Sticky, Bondage, Voyeurism  
> Original prompt: I'd like to request the example prompt in the thread's head (of which I'm not the OP). J-Decker- Deckerd/Gunmax- Bondage, Voyeurism-I want to see Deckerd totally pull his rank and dominate Gunmax while the Build Team watches! Full on penetration with hand cuffs, straps, and one exceptionally turned on Gunmax. Sticky please! ~<3

He was late...  
Not to be discouraged, Deckerd waited.

"He should be arriving shortly," McCrane noted, glancing from the security monitor.  
The Build Team also waited, not only to keep Deckerd company, but to provide assistance if necessary. At his desk, the patrol car was clearly annoyed; with his optics dim and arms crossed over his broad chest - it was a sight many cowered from.

"Ten seconds..."

Deckerd's gaze flitted from his lieutenant to the door, and he stood, ready to confront their cocky teammate. And just as McCrane had said, Gunmax entered with a casual stride and glanced around the room with an amused snicker. “Aw, you guys waited for me?” he inquired; “How nice...”

“You were supposed to be here hours ago!”

Gunmax fixed his eyes on Deckerd, his smile fading.  
“I wasn’t aware I had a curfew.” The police cruiser gaped and rounded his desk to stand before the offending mech. “We are to report back to headquarters when ordered; you seem to be the only one who doesn’t get it.” Gunmax glared, standing his ground as the officer came within arm’s length. Part of him enjoyed getting a rile out of Deckerd, but the other half knew it was wrong. And he almost apologized for his insolence. Almost.

“Whatever, Baby.”

Deckerd quickly closed the gap between them.  
“That’s sir, to you.”

“Tch. You’re no better than the rest of us!”

\---

Behind them, the Build Team cringed as the two mechs exchanged words.  
“It’s a good thing the Boss isn’t here.”  
“Yea, I doubt he’s ever seen Deckerd so angry...”  
“It’d probably scare him.”

\---

Gunmax soon found himself pinned against a nearby desk, his wrists cuffed behind his back. “You will address me properly from here on, or you will find yourself in such situations.” The blue mech lowered his weight against the other, absently rubbing his codpiece against that pert aft. “Fuck you,” came the biker’s gritted response. Deckerd leaned forward, dragging his glossa along the antenna; “That’s actually not a bad idea...” he murmured. Gunmax stiffened, his orange gaze wide with shock. Deckerd took this moment to reach for a spare timing belt resting upon his desk. 

“What are you-”

Before the highway patrolman could voice his concern, the belt was firmly placed between his teeth and tightened behind his head. Dumpson stood, as if on cue, and gawked at the scene, only to be jerked back into his seat by Power Joe; “Shooshi Shoosh!”

Despite the string of muffled curses, Deckerd removed the biker’s codpiece and sat it aside before going to his knees, testing the waters by running his glossa flat against the mech’s valve. Gunmax trembled, his forehead hitting the desk’s surface as a small wave of pleasure coursed through his frame. Again, that wet appendage met with the textured ring of sensitive metal before delving inside, the tip tracing along the inner walls. Gunmax clenched his fists and bit down on the belt, feeling his body move on its own. “Do you want me to stop?” the officer inquired, reaching up to circle the rim lazily. Gunmax glanced down the smooth surface, locking optics with his superior, and slowly shook his head.

Deckerd smiled and inserted his finger, watching with amusement as the mech’s cheek fell to the desk, followed by a frustrated groan. The valve quickly became drenched with lubricant, making it easy to add yet another digit, but it wasn’t enough to quench this newfound desire. Gunmax began to thrust against the desk’s edge, his frame growing hot with arousal.

The sight was amazing...  
Deckerd licked his lips and removed his own codpiece, gasping and peering down as the phallus extended from its housing. He removed his slick fingers and stood, using what fluid he collected to coat his stiff rod. Below him, Gunmax whimpered at the loss, looking rather pathetic compared to the bastard attitude he had earlier. He nuzzled the cool surface and lifted one knee, pulling himself further upon the desk. The act alone made Deckerd’s cock throb with need, and the gush of lubricant that followed didn’t help.

Gunmax gazed expectantly up at the blue mech, completely unaware of the Build Team as they watched with growing excitement. Deckerd, however, found having an audience made the experience even more arousing. He mounted the smaller ‘bot from behind, one hand firmly planted upon that one leg, keeping it in place upon the desk, while the other gripped his shoulder for leverage. He pressed the head of his rod against the taut entrance and waited, teasing. Gunmax growled deep in his throat and bucked his hips back, completely impaling himself on the sizable member. He felt his inner walls clamp around the thick shaft, his body trembling with pleasure.

Deckerd felt his control slip, sending his own hips forward, penetrating deeply.  
He tightened his hold on the smaller mech and began to deal hard, concise thrusts, making the lithe body jerk each time. His optics remained glued to the back of Gunmax’s head, the sound of their coupling echoing within his audios. The officer gritted his teeth and began to pull the other mech back with each forward motion, his pace quickening.

\---

McCrane was now inclined against Power Joe, the latter caressing the lieutenant’s erection while they observed the other pair. Dumpson also seemed enamored with the show; his hand gripped around his swollen rod, pumping in time with Deckerd’s sharp thrusts.

This was definitely worth waiting for...

\---

The police cruiser reached for the belt’s knot and tugged, his partner’s back arching painfully.  
“G-Gunmax,” he grunted, earning a pleasurable massage around his length. Gunmax now practically bounced in his superior’s lap, his sight locked on the bare ceiling. Deckerd rested his brow briefly against the other’s shoulder before lifting his head to embed his teeth into the metal plate. The highway patrolman convulsed and bit down even harder upon the belt, the serrated edge digging into the corners of his mouth, drawing oil. The steady pulse surrounding his cock had Deckerd plunging desperately into the wet cavern, driving him to his own climax.

Gunmax released a throaty groan as he felt the mech’s fluid scorch his insides.  
He fell forward, his body landing atop the desk with a heavy clash.

Deckerd slowly withdrew and replaced his codpiece before turning to look at the Build Team...

“That... was so fucking hot...” commented Power Joe, his entire forearm covered in McCrane’s ejaculate.  
McCrane, himself, was staring lazily at the soiled desk, too exhausted to speak.

“Oi, did you kill him!?” roared Dumpson, pointing at Gunmax’s motionless form.

The patrol car glanced to Gunmax and smiled.  
“No...” He removed the cuffs and belt, his expression softening as he noticed the small dribble of oil along his jaw. Gunmax released a tired sigh and moved to stand, only to stumble and land in Deckerd’s secure grasp.

The green mech inclined his head and nuzzled Deckerd’s chest, completely out of it; “Love you, Baby...”


	5. Shadowmaru/Drill Boy: Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Shadowmaru/Drill Boy  
> Warnings: Sticky, Mildly Dubious Consent, Knotting, Underage??? (Not sure how to best tag this, Drill Boy is written as immature and younger in this one just FYI)  
> Original Prompt: Ok, here goes...I would love to see Shadowmaru and Drill Boy going at it while Shadowmaru is in dog form. Do want neck biting, growling, mildly rough sex! Sticky please with them in the doggy style position!  
> (Bonus points if you give Shadowmaru a knot in his cord like real dogs have.) XD

He pretended to nap as he watched the slim form wander from desk to desk in a whining fit, only to be refused every time.

"Power Joe, play soccer with me!"

"No way! It's lame!"

"Dumpson, play soccer with me!"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"McCrane! Will you play soccer with me?"

"Not now Drill Boy…"

The orange mech slumped and sighed, drills on his shoulders sagging down in sadness. It seemed no one would play with him…

The mech sighed and whined and sighed some more at his desk for a while before he noticed that someone else was in the room and he perked up, grinning before bouncing over.

"Shadowmaru-san!" Drill Boy crowed, landing on his knees in front of the mech's canine form on the floor. "Play soccer with me?" His optics sparkled and he clasped his hands together in a pleading manner and Shadowmaru covered his optics with his paw momentarily to advert looking at such an adorable look. 

"Alright, alright. I'll play with you, Drill Boy." The ninja replied, peeking through just in time to see Drill Boy gleam like a gem before bouncing up onto his feet and running around the room, cheering. 

"Yeah! Yeah! Soccer!"

Shadowmaru sighed and stretched before getting up, watching with faint amusement before calling to the mech. "C'mon let's go before the others get annoyed."

"Yippee!" Drill Boy practically skipped out of the room and the others sighed in relief but Shadowmaru lowered his head, optics gleaming. 

"Ta-dah!" Drill Boy said as he showed off his little soccer field. "Isn't it beautiful?" he sniffed dramatically and Shadowmaru made a motion of rolling his optics.

"It's wonderful, Drill Boy." he said sarcastically. 

Drill Boy turned on him, hands on his hips. "Hey! It's an awesome field! Better than yours! Oh wait…you don't have one! Nyeh!" He pulled down the under covering of his optic briefly and stuck his glossa out of the mech. 

Shadowmaru sat down, canine head lifting up to stare at the mech, "Really mature, Drill Boy." He said. "I understand why they called you that instead of 'Drill Man'."

"Hey, Hey! I can be mature!" Drill Boy declared, dropping down to his knees so he could look the mech in the face. "I can be just as mature as you! If not better!"

Shadowmaru tilted his head to the side, "Oh?" he mused, "Are you saying you can be a better mech than me? In all forms?" That's right…bait him in…

Drill Boy nodded, determined. "Yes! Yes I can! I'll show you!" He looked the mech over, as if sizing him up. "I can be a better dog-"

"Wolf."

"Than you!"

"Oh really? Why not show me then?" the purple canine moved to lay down, ready to enjoy the show, "And no barking, please. That's just disgraceful."

So for the next hour or so, Shadowmaru watched Drill boy make a fool out of himself while Shadowmaru tried not to burst out laughing. He got many nice views of the mech's pert aft and codpiece when he rolled over, trying to rub himself into the dirt. 

Shadowmaru's optics dimmed in arousal when he saw that, knowing that Drill Boy probably didn't realize what that really meant. When the orange mech got back to his knees, back all dirty and aft to the ninja's face, Shadowmaru had to stand up. 

Drill Boy's vents had to kick in after a while, his 'acting' tiring him out. It was difficult to walk around like that! When he stood back up he had to shake himself without using his hands so when he bodily shook, he didn't realize he was shaking his aft at Shadowmaru.

The orange mech jerked when he felt a nose prodding at his paneling, yelping in surprise. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Shadowmaru sniffing his aft extensively and he tried to shuffle forward. 

"Shadowmaru! That's gross!" he declared.

The purple mech only hooked a paw around the mech's leg and dragged him back, lapping softly at his paneling. "Incorrect, Drill Boy," he murmured, "This is how we made friends."

Drill Boy stood there shocked, "R-really? I thought they were just being gross!"

The orange mech had such a nice smell to him, Shadowmaru mused as he lapped at the mech's paneling, "Not at all, Drill Boy. You should learn more about us before judging." He took a long whiff to remember the smell before moving even closer, pressing his front to the mech's aft. "I could…show you something. That we do to our friends…to show how much we care about them…if you would like that…"

Drill Boy felt a little hot but he wouldn't be defeated by Shadowmaru and nodded vigorously. "Yes! Show me! I want to show you how good I am at being a dog!"

"Wolf." Shadowmaru corrected automatically before shaking his head. "Now Drill Boy…" he groaned and rubbed his chest against the mech's aft again. "As an acting canine you need to be calm or else you'll do it wrong, alright?" 

The orange mech was confused, "Are we going to battle?"

Shadowmaru chuckled as he slowly moved to the mech's side and rubbed up against him hard, making the orange mech almost topple over before catching himself. "We're going to…play a game. You like games, right?"

"Oh yes! I love games!" Drill Boy nodded even more.

Shadowmaru licked his lips. "Then open your codpiece and I'll show you how to play a very nice game…"

Drill Boy shuddered and whined at the sound of the mech's voice and all Shadowmaru had to do was nip at his drill shoulder before the mech's codpiece locks clicked, the piece of armour clunking to the ground.

Shadowmaru pressed back against the mech as he moved back around to the mech's back end, taking a good whiff of the mech's scent before licking at his revealed valve, Drill Boy gasping breathily and unintentionally spreading his legs slightly. 

"Very good, Drill Boy." he praised, before lapping at the valve, the orange mech squirming and getting wetter. "You're playing so well…"

"T-this game feels weird, S-Shadowmaru…" Drill Boy had never interfaced and had never seen the others interface, McCrane coming up with the idea of keeping it a secret from him. He was already a little cocky mech, no need to get him even cockier when he thought he was the best thing in the berth.

"You'll love it soon, Drill Boy, I promise." Shadowmaru hummed, all too knowing about Drill Boy's seal. He would get him nice and wet and then take him nice and rough like he would fantasize about all the time while napping. Oh yes.

Drill Boy squirmed and moaned while his valve was lapped at for it seemed forever, his valve would clench and he would whine and buck his hips impatiently, his body demanding to be filled, and Shadowmaru would growl and shove his glossa in deep into the mech's valve, lapping at everything he could get in touch with. 

Soon, Drill Boy's arms were wobbling and he teetered slightly, heat and pleasure overflowing from his frame. "S-Shadowmaru…I…this…" he keened and shivered, confused.

Shadowmaru finally deemed the mech able to take his length and pulled his muzzle back, licking it clean from the mech's fluid to best of his ability before pulling himself together. He'll be damned if the mech didn't taste like the sweetest of gas.

"You've done so well Drill Boy but now it's time to go to the next step of the game. It'll be a bit a little weird at first but you just have to relax and wait for it to settle out, alright?"

Drill Boy panted softly at the ground before nodding. "You don't h-have to down talk me, Shadowmaru! I'm not a kid!"

Shadowmaru chuckled, "No. Of course not. My mistake."

"Damn right you're mistake! I-!" 

Drill Boy's retort was cut off with a loud cry as Shadowmaru jumped on top of the mech and plunged his spike into the mech's dripping valve. The purple mech pumped shallow and fast, easing his spike in until be pressed through the orange mech's seal. Shadowmaru wrapped his front legs around Drill Boy's hips and dug his claws in to hold the shaking mech still as Drill Boy screamed at having his seal tore through and thrashed, the sensations ripping through him.

"Shadowmaru! Shadowmaru!" Drill Boy cried out for help, digging his fingers into the ground.

"Shush, shush," Shadowmaru cooed into the mech's audio, giving the mech's neck shoulder a few licks. "Let it pass. Calm down…"

The orange mech quivered and whined until he felt the pain of his seal easing off and slumped forward, unknowingly pressing his aft out and giving the purple mech a better angle. Shadowmaru groaned and pulled out, Drill Boy squealing, before thrusting back in and Drill Boy howled at the newfound pleasure.

Drill Boy squirmed as Shadowmaru thrusted into him, the orange mech shuddering as pleasure consumed him and he unintentionally pushed back. Shadowmaru was pleased by the act and groaned, tightening his hold on the other mech as he thrusted faster.

"Shadowmaru! I don't think I can play this game much longer" the orange mech gasped and Shadowmaru momentarily paused, panting hard. He didn't want Drill Boy to overload so soon but it was hard to wait like this.

"Don't worry, Drill Boy." the purple mech reassured, "We can play all day if we wanted to." 

Drill Boy pressed back, eager for more contact. "P-please. I don't-"

Shadowmaru shushed him quietly, "You're alright. Just relax."

It took a while before Drill Boy was able to stop whining in need and he just sat there, panting with his aft perked up in the air and Shadowmaru's spike still shoved in him. Shadowmaru felt so much more filled while in the orange mech and he wondered why that was so. 

Drill Boy shifted before looking over his shoulder at the canine and he opened his mouth to speak but before he could Shadowmaru started thrusting again. Drill Boy yelped and clawed at the dirt, his fingertips disappearing into the earth and getting effectively covered in it. 

"Shadowmaru," he whined after a particularly hard thrust, "When can I play on top?"

Shadowmaru growled at the thought of being the bitch and leaned down, barely able to utter out a 'maybe later' before biting hard into the mech's shoulder, squeezing his face in between the drill and his neck to clamp down onto the bare cabling. Drill Boy cried out loudly and bucked though Shadowmaru still kept his tight hold on the mech and used the bucking to thrust in even deeper. 

It was with that when Drill Boy screamed and tensed, sobbing as he jerked and shivered in overload. Shadowmaru growled and thrusted a few more times before spilling himself into the mech, lapping at the abused cables after he had calmed down.

"That was a fun game, Shadowmaru!" Drill Boy squeaked, "But my body aches a lot and I'm tired. Can we go back to refuel?" he seemed to have completely forgotten about the soccer.

Shadowmaru made a little 'heh' noise and nodded, "Sure kid." He made to pull out of the mech but when he couldn't, he looked down in surprise.

Drill Boy looked back over his shoulder, "Shadowmaru?"

Shadowmaru whined and tried again before slumping on top of the orange mech, "I…I think I'm stuck."

There was a long awkward pause before Drill Boy's lip quivered. "Deckerd!"

Shadowmaru jerked, shocked, "W-what are you doing!?"

"Help meeee!"

"Stop doing that! What if someone hears!"

"Shadowmaru's playing weird games with me!"

"Shut up Drill Boy!"


	6. Duke/Deckerd: Happy Noodle Sexy Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Duke/Deckerd  
> Warnings: Sticky  
> Original Prompt: Have Duke and Deckerd be working late (on case reports and law suite action, wtf get creative!) and seeing how Duke's from England...perhaps he's not into local cuisine yet.  
> So, Deckerd shares a bowl of ramen with him.
> 
> After a few bites, pull a 'lady and the tramp' where both slurp up the different ends of the same noodle and accidentally kiss. They share a moment of embarrassment but the pent up passion breaks out after that.
> 
> Sticky would be lovely.

"Why do you eat that stuff? It'll make you sick."

"It tastes good."

"You're not human, Deckerd."

The room went silent yet again, quiet enough to hear a pin drop…or the little ting of Deckerd's chopsticks clicking against the ceramic bowl. The police officer looked up at Duke with a lone noodle hanging limply from his mouth. It would have been comical under different circumstances, but now…The two locked optics for a moment, tensions rising, then Deckerd simply shrugged it off, slurping up the noodle and returning to his bowl of delicious ramen.

"No matter how hard you try, you can't become a human. Why don't you just accept that?"

'…' Deckerd tried his best to ignore the swordsman's taunts, though he figured his rigid posture gave away his thoughts. Eventually he sighed and went back to eating his midnight snack. After another bite or two he picked up his bowl and held it out to Duke without saying a word.

'I-is he offering me ramen?' Whoa…that was weird because Deckerd NEVER shared his food. Duke grimaced but couldn't find the heart to decline. If he was allowed the luxury of sharing a meal with the leader of the Braves then that meant Deckerd saw him as an equal, right?

Beckoned again, Duke finally scooted over next to Deckerd, eyeing him suspiciously as though the officer might decide to throw the noodles in his face as a greeting. Why hello there you smug fuck. Instead, a pair of chopsticks was laid in front of Duke, crisscrossing into an X.

"What's the matter?" Deckerd said through a mouthful of ramen when Duke just stared. 'Too human for you?' 

"I…" The knight chewed on his lower lip before he admitted, "I don't know how to use chopsticks." Duke expected a snide remark or a burst of laughter but when none came he scolded himself for judging Deckerd like he had so many times before.

"Here, I'll teach you." Positioning the chopsticks between his thumb and first finger, almost like he was holding a pencil, Deckerd clicked them together in example and watched as Duke tried to mimic. "You'll get used to it," Deckerd assured, chewing on the tip of one chopstick and suckling the embedded juices from the wood – making almost rude slurping noises.

"I'd rather use a spork."

"A what?" Another slurp.

"A spork. It's like a spoon except…better."

"Wait, you're holding them wrong again." Deckerd suddenly grabbed Duke's hand and positioned the knight's fingers around the little sticks.

"W-what are you doing?" Duke stammered and instinctively tugged his hand back.

"Showing you how we do things here in Japan." Deckerd's fingers traced over the swordsman's, prying them open then clamping them down on the sticks. "Like this," he continued and guided Duke's hand to the bowl of ramen where he helped him pick up a bundle of noodles, then nudged them toward the knight's slightly agape lips.

Duke hesitated. Deckerd's hand was warmer than the heat that wafted from the steamy noodles. Strange… Little droplets of cloudy broth dripped down on the desk one by one but Duke stared straight into Deckerd's face. The police officer was so close… So close that Duke could see his own reflection in the sheen of the patrol car's orangish optics.

Deckerd nudged the noodles forward again, pressing them onto Duke's lips, and the knight prayed that he wouldn't throw up all night. He parted his lips, licked the noodles once, then ate them. They felt warm…and squiggly. Weird, but they weren't bad. In fact, Duke savored the strange taste and tried not to think of what Lady would say if she were here. "Mm.."

"Eat up," Deckerd said with a smile. He popped a naruto swirl into his mouth while he watched Duke practice the use of chopsticks. After a while the swordsman finally got the hang of it, sort of. Each time the red and white mech picked up a naruto it just plopped right back into the bowl - a barely audible growl trailing after it. "Hnn…"

"Here." Deckerd skillfully picked up the swirl and, holding it in front of Duke's face, laughed when the knight nibbled on it. The naruto was suddenly, and a little roughly, shoved into Duke's mouth, the action earning a yelp of surprise.

Playing with one's food came to mind when Duke heartily swallowed the spiral. It nearly caught in his throat and he coughed to dislodge it. "W-why did you do that?" the knight demanded.

Deckerd rolled the end of his chopstick over the tip of his tongue. "I don't have the answers to everything." Mischief glinted in Deckerd's optics and the swordsmech harrumphed. Not one to be shown up so easily (he'd never let King get away with it) Duke grabbed his set of chopsticks, wielding them with as much grace as a swordsman could, and stabbed them into Deckerd's bowl, drawing out a bunch of noodles that he not so gracefully gulped down.

"Don't be greedy!" The officer grabbed his own sticks and began wolfing down his ramen. Caught up in a relay race, Duke and Deckerd gobbled up all the ramen and didn't even notice they grabbed the same bundle. Lips collided together after slurping up the noodles. It was the first time Deckerd had ever seen Duke blush.

Temporarily dumbstruck, the two robots stared at each other, damp lips pressed together, the noodles still connecting them. Duke's chopsticks clattered to the table and he bit down to break the noodles. Embarrassment painted his face red and not a sound was uttered from the swordsman.

"Your lips are soft…" Deckerd idly stared into the ramen broth.

"Don't make comments like that!"

"I thought you would appreciate it."

Duke visibly winced. "You're teasing me."

"I'm not. I wouldn't lie to you, Duke. S'pose I was too blunt."

"You've been hanging around Gunmax too long. You've picked up his bad behavior."

Cue the awkward silence. Deckerd swiped his thumb over his damp lips. "What do you mean by that?"

"I've seen you two together," came Duke's calm reply.

"We're partners, Duke. We're together a lot."

"No. I mean I've seen you two…together. Out behind the storage shed."

At that moment, Deckerd's AI sparked with the sudden realization of just what Duke had seen. "You were watching?"

"No!" Duke scoffed, arms crisscrossing haughtily. "I was on my way to refuel when I saw the two of you huddled behind the corner. And well…my curiosity got the better of me…"

Deckerd's fingers rapped on the desktop. He was at a loss for words and ready to call it a night but was stopped from leaving when Duke grabbed his wrist.

The swordsman wasn't sure why he did it. It was just an instinctive reaction. He was jealous of what Deckerd shared with Gunmax. He'd been jealous when he saw them by the shed and was still jealous now just thinking about it. The only time Duke ever had any intimate contact ended badly when Lady and King caught him mounting Bishop.

Still bitter over that, and perhaps acting out his anger yet, Duke rebelled against his upbringing and forced Deckerd back into his seat, palms resting on the officer's upper thighs. "Let's see if I can suck your cock as good as Gunmax can…"

Duke squeezed in between Deckerd's knees and licked the entire length of his codpiece. His fingers rubbed and pinched smooth inner thighs, even as Deckerd tried to reject him but the officer was no match for the heat of arousal. Deckerd succumbed and let Duke pry his codpiece off to expose his long shaft. The member hardened completely after a few quick tugs. Deckerd squeezed his legs together to keep Duke in place while he bucked upward against his mouth. Tight lips enclosed around the gorged head of his cock, pulling at the swollen ridges until a drop of precum bubbled out from the slit. "Aah…"

Deckerd pressed his palm to the back of Duke's helm and arched back into his office chair, hips shifting forward to expose more of his erection. Duke's wet mouth slipped halfway down the shaft, pausing momentarily before working it. Lithe fingers traced the warm metal at the cock's base, two closing around it like a little ring and rubbing the soft outer skin up and down. Duke felt the thick cable along the underside throb hungrily and he wriggled his tongue against it while sliding his lips further down the protrusion. He sucked Deckerd's dick until he had the officer sweating and panting, then Duke abruptly stopped just as Deckerd tensed with the tingles of pre orgasm.

"No, don't stop.." Deckerd pleaded pathetically but Duke managed to wiggle out of his grasp in his moment of weakness.

"Like that?" The swordsman grinned while pulling away his own codpiece, dropping it to the floor like a dead weight. Deckerd breathlessly exhaled his approval and earned his hand a smack when he tried to masturbate. "Then you'll love this.."

Duke wasn't gentle when he pulled Deckerd to the hardwood floor. The urges in his body made him feral and focused, and the swordsman pinned Deckerd's wrists helplessly above his hand. "Lick me," Duke commanded and straddled the officer's face, legs spread wide to expose his valve. The heat of Deckerd's tongue rolled over the slightly puckered entrance. Duke pressed his valve further against Deckerd's wonderfully soft lips, feeling the patrolman's tongue glide up inside.

Once he was fully wet and prepped, Duke sidled down his partner's body, pivoted around, and reverse straddled Deckerd's hips. "I know how you love to watch. You were quite intent on seeing your cock slide in and out of Gunmax's mouth…" Duke arched his aft back and gave Deckerd a wonderful view of his moist valve before positioning his opening against the rounded head of the patrolman's still wet cock.

"Fuck.yesss…" Deckerd hissed with pleasure as Duke slid down his shaft. Once penetrated, the knight rolled his hips, trying to work out the stiffness of his valve muscles as they stretched around the cock's girth. The strange angle forced the stiff rod to bend slightly, allowing the taut valve muscle to constrict around every inch. Deckerd watched with excitement as his erection slid in and out of Duke's aft, panting heavily when the knight rode him faster.

Deckerd was still riled up from getting head and the pangs of pleasure tingled throughout his groin too soon. He thrust upward to meet the fall of Duke's hips and spilled his cum into the valve in jets.

Duke wouldn't miss seeing Deckerd orgasm for the world and craned his neck over his shoulder. It was beautiful, the way the officer pressed back into the floor, head tilted back with a grimace of sheer, erotic pleasure. Deckerd's hands clenched around Duke's hips, drawing his aft down flush with his pelvis while his groin convulsed. The pressure of having the tip of Deckerd's cock so deeply pressed against his sweet spot sent Duke bordering on his own orgasm. He grabbed his thick shafted cock and pumped it vigorously until ejaculate spilled everywhere, coating his own hand.

Afterwards, once both mech's orgasms faded, Duke licked the syrupy liquid off of his fingers. A little more of the silky substance viscously dripped out of the wet slit and landed in strings on Duke's thigh. He curved his back and popped his shoulders before removing himself from Deckerd's softening rod, smiling to see that the blue mech was still panting softly.

Duke smiled egotistically. "I bet you'll invite me over for tea next time."


	7. Duke/Deckerd: In Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paring(s): Duke/Deckerd  
> Warnings: Sticky, Heat  
> Original Prompt: Deckerd has his first heat cycle. I don't care how or why it happens. Being the first and oldest Brave I figured he'd experience it before anyone else. Deckerd has no idea what's going on and is confused by his body's sudden change and reaction towards certain things. He tries to pretend that nothing is wrong, but his symptoms get worse. His valve produces more lubricant, he becomes irritable/restless, his scent changes, and of course his sexual appetite has increased. 
> 
> Deckerd begins to looks at the other Braves as potential mates and they're confused as to why they suddenly find him very attractive. I wanna see Deckerd totally being a tease and he's frustrated for a while since he's not getting any. I don't mind who he eventually pairs up with or even how many. Definitely sticky!

It all started with a simple itch. Easy enough to take care of right? Yeah, if you had said that in front of Deckerd right now he’d probably slap you. It was the dead heat of summer, rain falling in sporadic weather patterns, and of course all the BP robots were prone to over heating if they weren’t careful. Deckerd knew this. He had even over heated once or twice before. This ‘itch’ though…this heat inside…it was different.

And Deckerd was certain it was slowly going to drive him mad.

The others had taken notice as well. Their esteemed leader’s usual cool and calm attitude began to where thin, his temper flaring at odd moments. A perfect example would be Drill Boy bouncing his soccer ball around the room. Normally, Deckerd would kindly ask him to go outside so he wouldn’t break anything.  
Instead, “DRILL BOY!! You aren’t allowed to play indoors and you know it, so either haul it outside or I’ll site you for deliberate insubordination!” Deckerd snarled. Everyone looked up in surprise, having never heard their leader raise his voice. Drill Boy stopped in mid-catch, his ball hitting him on the head upon reentry. Both hurt by Deckerd’s words and the bop to the head, Drill Boy ran to his room bawling.

“Deckerd?” McCrane almost timidly approached. “Weren’t you a bit…harsh?”

“Hrmph!” Deckerd snorted and continued with his work.

Gossip, having a way of spreading like wildfire, eventually assisted Toudou in learning of the event between Drill Boy and Deckerd. When the mechanic questioned the blue and white though, he simply waved it off as fatigue and daily frustration. Yuuta even agreed that everyone was a little overworked. And that was that, no one said another word on the subject.

Until…

Gunmax didn’t exactly pride himself on cleanliness. Yes, he always kept his guns and his bike in beyond immaculate condition. But his room was always a mess and his person always had a layer of grime along his chassis. However, even he took to the wash racks once in a blue moon.

Tonight was such an occasion. He had just finished lathering when Deckerd entered the wash rack as well. Thinking nothing of it, Gunmax continued his shower. But soon a sweet smell wafted its way to his olfactory sensors. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent and letting his body process it. A few whiffs and he was unbelievably horny.

Wondering if Deckerd could smell this aroma as well, Gunmax turned to ask the patrol car but his question died in his throat. Seeing Deckerd’s form, the water cascading down his perfect body…holy shit, did he always have such sexy legs? Swallowing the lump in his throat, Gunmax coughed to clear his throat, attracting the other’s attention.

“Problem, Gunmax?” Deckerd asked curtly. He having another bad night, the Build Team still on their high horse that he was too gruff with Drill Boy and insisting he apologize. Deckerd couldn’t stand it anymore and left the room to cool off.

“No problem.” Gunmax assured. “Just admiring the view~” Gunmax expected to be chastised for his crude behavior. However, Deckerd offered up a very…pleasant surprise.

Deckerd gave Gunmax a saucy smiled and hiked his leg up, putting his heel on a low shelf and slooowwwwwly washing his calf and thigh. The biker mech’s jaw dropped and he totally forgot about his shower, optics glued to Deckerd taking his. Soon he cranked the nozzle down and turned the water icy cold, scrubbing soapsuds over his armor madly. Why did he feel so dirty all of a sudden?

Chuckling, Deckerd finished his cleansing and went to his personal quarters.

***

As the days passed, Deckerd’s ‘little’ problem became a big problem. The heat inside became feverish, setting in one night when he was asleep, having stayed this particular night at the BP station. The patrol car awoke with his body burning and aching, sweaty with the coolant condensation that had perspired out as a defense against the oncoming heat. He twisted and turned all over his berth mattress, throwing the sheets off to the floor and gasping as the all too familiar ache in his loins returned. “Nnnh..” 

Deckerd sighed and rubbed his forehead. Why was this happening to him? He felt worse than when he overheated. But why? This had never happened to him before! His body felt so strange. Finally unable to stand the burning fever, he decided he’d walk it off just like he usually did. Maybe go to the washracks and take a long cold shower to cool his engine.

Meanwhile in the Deckerd Room Proper, Duke was at his desk doing some legal paper work. Some bunch of idiots trying to sue the BPs for damages or whatever.

Deckerd wasn't expecting to see anyone else up this late. He was hoping for a nice walk around the station to clear his head of the heat that clouded him. But, he peered around the corner, eyeing Duke and watching his every move. He looked so...handsome. Shadows covered nearly all of the knight’s body and moonlight skittered across his pristine armor. Warmth flooded down between Deckerd's legs as he stared and he closed them tightly, trying to ignore the pangs that wracked his body. 

Duke stretched back, cracked his strut, and stood. It was that late!? Wow, he needed to get some sleep. He smelled a familiar and alluring scent and looked around, spotting Deckerd lurking in the doorway. He smiled. "Good evening Deckerd. You’re up late." 

“Couldn’t sleep.” Deckerd awkwardly shifted around, nearly moaning when his inner thighs rubbed together. For some reason he wanted to be close to Duke...alone with him.

“Then perhaps you’d like to refuel with me?”

"Um..s-sure," Deckerd mumbled and strode up next to him. Duke smiled when Deckerd walked next time him and even wrapped an arm over the blue and white’s shoulders. The aroma filling his sensors was marvelous, it made him feel lightheaded and…giddy? He gently led Deckerd along to the commissary where they would get fuel or oil or just chat for awhile.

"Are you ok Deckerd? Your plating is scorching?" 

"I-I'm not sure, Duke. I feel strange..." Deckerd sighed and leaned into the white knight. He felt hotter now than he had before! Deckerd wriggled and squirmed, his breaths deepening and God, Duke had beautiful optics. When did they get so pretty? He pressed closer to Duke without really realizing it, draping the other hand over the knight’s waist.

"Would you like to stay with me? Just in case you engine overheats, someone should be close by."

"You mean...stay the night with you?" Deckerd blushed furiously and his body went rigid, suddenly feeling an oncoming rush of desire. He wished he could control himself. The last thing he wanted to do was embarrass himself in front of Duke. He respected him so much but the ambulance bot's warmth and presence was overwhelming. "Duke..." Deckerd whispered and shyly brushed against the other, hips quivering as more feverish heat flooded into them. 

Duke gasped at the motion and back away. “Deckerd! I-I-I…” He stammered, not certain what to make of his superior’s behavior. “I’m not sure what your thinking but…while I find you attractive and-and…” Duke trailed, not one hundred percent sure what his body and mind were feeling because he’d never felt it before.

He understood love. He loved Regina. But Regina was like his sister. Maybe even his mother, if you overanalyzed things. But this thing…this feeling, it drew him to Deckerd and even scared him a little. “I don’t…I mean I wouldn't I don’t want to take advantage of you…or-or-or…ruin our friendship." Duke suddenly blushed and looked away. Deckerd was surely going to laugh at him for babbling like such an…idiot!

Frustrated from lack of proper recharge and now put of at such rejection, Deckerd growled and leapt at Duke pinning him to the wall. He kissed him passionately, invading the other’s mouth with his glossa and giving Duke a thorough taste. When he broke the lip-lock for lack of air, he had to support most of Duke’s weight because the ambulance was significantly faint.

“Well?” Deckerd demanded. Duke looked up and nodded, and Deckerd nuzzled Duke’s helm with his own. Deckerd practically purred in his engine, the built up heat in his body finally finding a releasing point. “I like you Duke.” Deckerd hummed, drawing his glossa over Duke’s cheek.

"I…” Duke swallowed hard, his throat having gone dry. I…like you too, Deckerd," Duke whispered, squirming against the police bot's body. "I'm sorry for acting rude the first time we met. I was...hardheaded." The knight had always felt bad for just waltzing in as if he owned the place. Maybe he could make it up to Deckerd now by helping relieve his stress and tension. Duke found himself slowly wrapping his arms around Deckerd's broad shoulders and pressing their bodies together.

Deckerd heaved a sharp breath. "I never held that against you. We were....are all thankful that you showed up. That you aided us. With out you we would've been killed...we needed.....I need you." Deckerd reached behind Duke and opened a door that lead to a storage room, pushing his soon-to-be lover inside before closing and blocking the door. "Duke...please..."

Duke gave a smiled worthy of any prince charming. "Anything....anything you want~" 

Deckerd pawed over Duke’s armor. "I need you..." Deckerd inhaled sharply, trailing his hands all over Duke’s chest, feeling for any sensitive wire he could. The knight, now turned on, pulled Deckerd down prone on top of him. The heat was overwhelming! "Duke, ooooooh.." Deckerd moaned again, grinding his pelvis against the knight’s groin. 

Duke raggedly took a breath and looked over the patrol car’s beautiful form. He smelled musky but sweet and the smell coming from him made his engine rev. He pressed himself to the blue and white chassis and licked along his neck, slipping a hand down to caress Deckerd's crotch, prying at his codpiece   
"Oooh yes! Duke!" Deckerd cried out once his codpiece was free. His cord practically sprang to life and lubricant already dripped from his valve. He pressed forward against Duke again, needing to feel the white and red bot's cord inside him. "I want you...nnnh.." 

Duke quickly undid his own codpiece and heard it clatter to the floor. His cord was already hard and throbbing and he flipped Deckerd over to press his swollen head into the cobalt patroller’s well greased valve. Holy lord it was tight. "uuuh, Deckerd~" He grunted when he began to move in a ragged pace, working to find a rhythm. 

"Oh, YES!" Deckerd cried out, unable to stifle his moans of pleasure as he was penetrated and banged hard. He didn't know what was happening or why but it felt so good! "Duke...harder!" Deckerd arched back as Duke slammed that thick cord in and out of his dripping wet valve.   
Duke grunted hard and roughly increased his pace, grabbing Deckerd's helm with one hand and pulling him up enough to kiss him heatedly, and then mouth his audio crests, loving the feel of that tight warmth around him. "Oh, Deckerd, you feel.....so.......uuggghhhhh!!" Reaching between their writhing bodies, Duke began 

Deckerd's valve clamped tightly around Duke’s cord, inner walls rippling as they were stimulated. "Ah!! DUUUKE!!" Deckerd roared in pleasure, arching his back as his own cord was pumped. He felt the heat building inside him and he knew he couldn't take much more. "Ooh, I need to...ngaah!!" 

Duke ground into Deckerd and bit hard into his neck. Oh he was close, he felt so much pressure inside it almost hurt. "Deckerd…aahhhaahhhhaaaa!"

"Ooo-oooh!!" Deckerd hollered in pleasure as Duke slammed into him. He felt the throbbing cord deep inside him, stimulating him until he couldn't hold back anymore. "Hhhuuummmmnn, Duke!!" Deckerd moaned again as he came, spurting out cum from his cord while his valve spasmed wildly. 

Duke growled and felt Deckerd tighten hard around him, resulting in his own orgasm to erupt thru him and his own spill to fill Deckerd to the point some dripped out and down their legs.

"Aaaah...Duke..." Deckerd breathed and sank to his knees, making a mess of the spilled fluids that coated his thighs and valve. The patrol robot sighed in relief as that nagging feeling in his pelvis released itself. He finally felt content…..at least for a few minutes. That burning, needy sensation started right back up and Deckerd found himself writhing on the floor, arching sexily and pawing at Duke’s shoulders. "More," he demanded.

Well, more begged.

Duke gave a heady croon and lapped at where he’d bitten Deckerd. It was going to be a long night.


	8. McCrane/Seia: Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): McCrane/Seia Onoue  
> Warnings: Sticky, Size difference, Xenophilia  
> Original Prompt: Ok, I wanna see some McCrane/Seia action. I don't care how it happens.
> 
> Maybe McCrane can get a human sized body like Dumpson did in that one episode OR McCrane's desire gets the better of him when Seia is possessed by Inti. Remember that ep? Hehehe...
> 
> Anyway, here's some things I'd like to see. McCrane's robot cock in or all over Seia! Fluids - yes please! If you go for the size kink I'd love it if Seia was covered head to toe in cum after the fact. McCrane really cares for Seia so no violence or anything like that please. :D

"McCrane! What are you doing here?" Seia gasped in surprise. Instinctively her fingers clenched the towel hiding her naked body. Outside her window was McCrane, simply staring dumbfounded at the female's wet body. She'd just stepped out of the shower and seeing the large robot's face peeking in through the window startled her. After all it wasn't every day that you had a peeping tom the size of a house!

"I wanted to see you." McCrane placed his chin on the sill when the window was opened. He could smell Seia's flowery sweet scent immediately. Out of sight, McCrane's fingers scraped the house's siding, itching to touch the woman.

She knew how he felt ever since they shared that kiss in the warehouse. Seia brushed her damp hair away from her eyes while her bosom rose and fell with each deep breath she took. She stepped toward McCrane and his breath hitched. Seia reminded him of an angel with the white towel wrapped tightly around her body. At times McCrane didn't feel worthy enough to be in her presence and Seia's hand caught his cheek when he averted his optics.

All logic in his mind disappeared under that single touch. McCrane was as easy to read as any human male. It still shocked Seia knowing that the robot desired her. It wasn't a secret anymore, though nothing had ever been said. She knew from the way he looked at her, from the nightly visits he paid her when he was supposed to be in the station. "You shouldn't be here, McCrane."

"I-I know. Seia, I'm sorry. It's just…please understand.."

Seia smiled, her palms caressing McCrane's metal face. "At least come in so no one will see you."

The garage doors opened and McCrane crawled inside. He sat down on the cement floor after he covered it with a tarp. He couldn't tear his optics away from Seia this time. Not when he walked down the stairs wearing nothing but her towel. He mapped out her every curve, adorning her pert breasts and round hips with looks of desire. "Sorry," was all McCrane could say to apologize for his lascivious behavior. He didn't try to hide it anymore, or rather he couldn't. It was too obvious.

Seia sat in the palm of his hand and curled her finger around McCrane's without saying a word. For the first time her body responded to his touches. His large metal fingers stroked through her hair then slowly dropped down to her supple breasts. Seia inhaled deeply and the inflation of her chest caused the towel to loosen and fall around her thighs.

"S-Seia.."

Her hands instinctively wrapped around her breasts to hide them from McCrane's view. "No, don't hide," he said. Heat pooled between Seia' legs at the sound of his voice. It was different somehow, slightly deeper and arousing. She slipped her hands down her body and exposed herself completely to McCrane. The tips of his fingers explored her neck then traced their way down to feel her bosom. McCrane kept his focus entirely on Seia as he rubbed his thumbs over the mounds on the female's chest. Her pink nipples soon hardened as he teased them while his own body grew hot with desire.

The towel floated down to the floor and McCrane gazed hungrily at Seia's smooth thighs, then between them to her womanhood. Already her natural lubricant glistened between the soft folds of her entrance. "McCrane, please.."

The male robot laid his hands on the floor and leaned over Seia. She rested in his palms, arching her back to show she was willing to accept him. She supposed she held the same desires all along. McCrane's lips pressed gently onto Seia's and suckled. He wished to God that he was smaller, human even. All he wanted was to claim her and push his erection deep inside her, mark her with his cum. McCrane was often jealous of the looks Seia garnered from other men. She belonged to him. 

Seia's smooth, pale skin felt wonderful against his lips. McCrane slipped his tongue out and it slithered all over the female's body. A moan breathily escaped her when her breasts were suckled. The bridge of McCrane's nose nudged her legs apart and he lapped at her sweet entrance, tasting her wetness for the first time. McCrane groaned, pained by the codpiece blocking his cock from extending. It fell to the floor with a clang once he released the latch.

Seia stared at the large, proud organ. It throbbed only for her, swelled on the desire that plagued McCrane every minute of the day. The tip of his tongue pressed into the slit of her pussy and licked the moist muscles, enjoying how they rippled and clenched as pleasure tingled through them. "More, McCrane! Please!"

Sweat began to roll down their bodies, McCrane’s in the form of coolant. It amazed Seia how different yet similar he was to humans, though she supposed she shouldn’t be surprised. After all, McCrane was fashioned by her kind. Only the tip of McCrane’s tongue was able to enter her, but the pleasure was none the less immense. Seia arched her hips further upward, pushing herself against her partner’s slick appendage as it stroked her womanhood. McCrane tasted every part of Seia; her sweat and essence was so sweet and it drove him wild. He glided he tip of his tongue over her clit, furiously lapping it until she reached her climax. Never before had he seen the beauty of human pleasure. McCrane carefully dropped onto his side, holding Seia gently in his palm while she rode out her orgasm.

Unable to fight his aggravations off any longer, McCrane gripped his hardened shaft and pumped it vigorously. He stared directly into Seia’s pleasure stricken face, imagining that he was sliding in and out of her beautiful body. He soon spilled his seed all over his own hand, moaning in a near whimper until his release subsided.

Finally, after the long pent up desires were finally fed, the two relaxed into a near dreamlike state. Seia gently squeezed McCrane’s broad finger, silently nestled in his warm palm and keen on remaining there for as long as she could. Not a word passed between them as they stared longingly at each other. They communicated silently with their eyes, glistening with afterglow, but there was still something missing. The act that was supposed to relieve their tension just made them yearn for each even more, and McCrane wasn’t sure how much longer he could take this. Seia was so close to him yet so far away.


	9. Duke/Deckerd/Gunmax: Angry Cuff Sexy Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Duke/Deckerd/Gunmax  
> Warnings: Sticky, Threesome  
> NOTE: This was written as a sequel to Ch. 6: Happy Noodle Sexy Time  
> Original Prompt: HAI~ XD 
> 
> I'm new at this request thing, but after a little encouragement I decided, what the hell, why not? X3
> 
> Anyway's my request is based from the Happy Noodle Sexy Time Duke/Decker ficcy! >3 I want Duke to "accidentally" run into Gunmax and Deckerd while they're having some "private time", again~ >3 But this time he sticks around to enjoy the show~
> 
> BUT, he is discovered by either Deckerd or Gunmax, choice is the writer's, and instead of being cussed out and told to go away, he gets invited to join the fun. At first, Duke is reluctant, but Deckerd, with his awesome gift for handcuffs, "persuades" him~
> 
> The basics are: a little quickie between Gunamx and Deckerd with Duke watching, then Duke getting dragged in, cuffed and at Deckerd and Gunmax's mercy! >D I'm evil, I know~
> 
> STICKY is a MUST!! And dirty talk is ALWAYS appretiated~! X3
> 
> Extra points if Gunmax and/or Duke makes a smart-aft remark at the end~

Duke thrummed his fingers against the desk's surface as he stared at the empty space that had been filled by Deckerd not even ten minutes ago. The blue mech had declared that he was going to get a tank of gas and would be right back. And then he never CAME back. 

His frown creased across his face as he look at the discarded file on Deckerd's side of the desk before glancing around the room and finding Gunmax gone. Duke remembered not only a few days ago of him and Deckerd sharing ramen…sharing…themselves…he had ever since been feeling his tang of jealously spike through him whenever Gunmax would run his fingers up Deckerd's arm or waggle his hips and Deckerd would glance down quickly or when- Duke growled at this- Gunmax would lean in against Deckerd's back as he handed him a file and whispered things into his audio that made the police mech smile…all while staring daringly at Duke with that stupid little grin that said he KNEW he was fucking with Deckerd and was loving it and no, Duke couldn't get any.

Duke stood up in anger, his chair clanking loudly against the floor and catching the attention of the other mechs, before stomping out of the room in search of the two missing mechs. 

There was a silence in the room before Shadowmaru spoke up, "You guys think that Duke finally realizes that Deckerd and Gunmax run off for a quickie every now and then?"

"A what?" Drill Boy asked, blinking. 

"-Nothing- Drill Boy." McCrane answered curtly, giving a glare to the purple ninja, who just grinned at him.

Duke slammed open the door to the outside where the storage shed was and a growl deep inside him echoed around the nearby area when he heard quiet giggles and moans…very familiar moans. Cop-like moans that belonged to a blue mech that was an ungrateful asshole. 

Walking quietly as to not scare them off- as if Gunmax would run like a girl, he probably liked the audience- he went around the front and side and jumped out, standing with his legs shoulder length apart and his fists on his hips. They wouldn't get away with this nonsense!

However the thought of dragging them back and actually doing it was two different things and Duke found himself staring with a gaping mouth as Deckerd leaned fully back against the shed and moaned as Gunmax worked his cable fully. Duke swallowed when Deckerd arched and dimmed his optics, petting Gunmax's antenna appreciatively and Gunmax sighed in pleasure and gulped down more of his cable, purring when he felt the tip nudge the back of his throat. 

It wasn't too long before Deckerd was panting and trying hard not to thrust up too hard into Gunmax's mouth. The green and white mech gripped Deckerd's hips and sucked noisily harder, grinning around the shaft in his mouth when Deckerd froze up and moaned loudly, gripping the mech's helm tightly. Gunmax swallowed down the fluids given to him eagerly and Deckerd sunk down a little in release. 

Poor Duke let a keening whine escape his vocalizer as his own equipment gave a hard and longing throb and he forced himself not to grab at his codpiece to take care of it. His hand twitched and it was then when Deckerd's optics powered up and his head casually looked over and focused on the ambulance.

Gunmax looked over as well and Duke almost bolted. "Enjoy yourself?" The visored mech grinned, licking off a small droplet of fluid from his bottom lip. Whether he was talking to Deckerd or himself he wasn't sure but Duke was convinced that since he was staring solely at him…

"I…uh…y-you two need to get back to work! The papers are piling up!" Duke stammered.

Deckerd sighed and rolled his head away before looking to Gunmax and smiling that smile that made Duke's jealousy flare up as he ran his hand down the slimmer mech's hip before Gunmax sat up and Deckerd stood up, limb cable hanging between his legs as he approached Duke. 

The red and white mech froze in place as he stared and he had to close his mouth to keep from drooling as deckerd stopped in front of him and ran a finger along his cheek. Duke churred and his arousal made his legs lump forward until he was in the middle and by the time his Super AI caught up with him he was cuffed around a railing with the two mechs smirking at him. 

"W…Now wait just a second here!" Duke protested as the two got engrossed back into each other, "I said back to work!" He squealed when a hand slivered up his leg and he curled away from them.

Deckerd sat back against the shed again but this time with Gunmax in his lap and their mouths teasing each other's. It didn't take too long for Deckerd to get riled up again and nudged his shaft against Gunmax's open port.

"Shall we give Duke something to really complain about?" Deckerd teased as Gunmax moved his hands all over the mech's chest and shoulders.

"No one complains while they watch me." Gunmax purred back as he arched his back and gave that I know I'm better than you grin to Duke who growled and struggled in his binds.

"When I get my hands on you-!" Duke started but his threat died in his mouth when Deckerd grabbed Gunmax by the hips and eased the mech down onto his member. Gunmax's helm fell back in bliss as he was slowly filled and giggled when his neck cables were nipped at.

"Oh Deckerd…" Gunmax cooed shamelessly as he was thrusted into and Deckerd rumbled appreciatively, making sure to lean up and nip at his helm before focusing back onto his neck cables.

This was absolutely…! Duke couldn't find the right word as he stared long and hard at the two sexing it up right next to him. Did they obviously expect him to stare this much at this nonsense? This…this…Duke couldn't help but grope his optics over the part of Deckerd's cable that continuously disappeared into Gunmax. Oh how he longed to get that into his mouth again…it was so fine…finer than the most premium gas and the most finest oil…he licked his lips and shivered.

Gunmax made a point of dragging his glossa over Deckerd's head lights as Deckerd kissed his chest, the two moaning and shuddering as they pleasured each other. Duke took notice of how Deckerd moaned louder when his head crest was lapped at and moaned himself in want. Oh how he longed to lick that glorious helm. 

Duke wiggled as his codpiece got uncomfortably tight and opened his mouth to argue that this was getting far too out of hand when Gunmax cried out in release and Deckerd had to press their lips together to muffle the sound and his own as he soon followed over in release. After they came down from their highs Duke had to sit through their cuddling and kissing and nipping of helm kibble before they separated and by that time Duke was a simmering mess.

"Alright I got the point. Now let's go back inside and act like orderly mechs." Duke said as they finally- FINALLY- focused on him.

"Hmm, let me think about that- no." Gunmax grinned as he crawled over and sat himself beside Duke while Deckerd just sat and watched, recovering.

"You don't and can't order me around! I outrank you!" Duke huffed and Gunmax just tutted him as if he was swatting a child's hand.

"Duke, baby, we all know that you versus me in the berth that I am over qualified and you're just standard!" He leaned in close with that smirk and Duke snapped at his face, hissing.

"I'll over qualify my foot up your under qualified aft!" Duke growled.

Gunmax frowned and opened his mouth but Deckerd just chuckled. "Stop tormenting the poor mech and release his equipment."

The green mech's mouth curled into a vowel and he focused down onto that cross shaped cod. Duke focused on it as well and a whine escaped him.

"Mmm, this ought to be interesting." Gunmax mused as he leaned over and wiggled his fingertips in to find the catches. Duke complained openly at being groped but when his armour fell free and his cable sprang out he sighed loudly and his helm fell back in rapture. 

Deckerd watched with hungry optics as Gunmax swooped down and took Duke's cable into his mouth, the ambulance crying out and thrusting up needfully. Gunmax hummed and moved, sitting on Duke's legs to still him as his hands wondered across juicy hips and that broad chest.

Gunmax leaned up with swollen lips when he felt a hand on his back and he obediently moved out of the way when he noticed it was Deckerd. The green mech climbed over Duke's sprawled legs and Deckerd settled at his side while Gunmax got comfortable at that other. 

Duke took that moment to compose himself from that attack to his body and glared at Gunmax before focusing on Deckerd. "This isn't amusing."

Deckerd smiled. "Well then it's a good thing I am not laughing."

Gunmax snickered and Duke tried to kick out at him to no avail. 

"Now, now." Deckerd tutted, "If we want to keep having these sessions we have to keep him quiet and harassing him isn't going to work."

"Humph. Just throw him in the shed and give him a can of gas every week. No one will ask where Mr. Brit Dick went."

"No one will ask where Mr. Cockica went either." Duke retorted much to Deckerd's amusement.

So Deckerd decided to shut them both up and took Gunmax's helm and shoved, forcing their lips to squish together. Duke struggled and Gunmax cussed against the mech's lips until one of them started actually returning the kiss and soon Gunmax was gripping Duke's shoulders as the two went to town.

"Much better." Deckerd cooed before running a hand appreciatively down Duke's leg, trailing his fingertips back up and taking pleasure in the shivers he got. 

Duke gasped as his lips were released and cried out when a hand slipped around his straining member and his hips twitched but before he could say anything he felt dual glossa lap at his helm wings and he mewled, hands clanking loudly against the pole he was trapped against. 

"Mmm you make the sweetest sounds." Gunmax purred and Deckerd had to agree when Duke whined and pleaded when their hands were removed from his form.

"Bloody hell this is torture!" Duke cried and wiggled his body. "One of you take me already!"

Gunmax and Deckerd shared a look before Deckerd coughed. "Well?" The cop asked and Gunmax snorted before straddling Duke.

"Ugh not my best choice." Duke said and Gunmax scowled. "I don't have all day here." Duke grumbled when they just glared at each other. 

"I'll show you…" Gunmax promised before sinking himself down onto the mech's member, cutting off any replies with heady cries.

Deckerd purred and took in the sight of Gunmax riding Duke before grabbing Duke's helm and meshing their lips together, the ambulance mewling in wanting and lapping his glossa against Deckerd's lips like a kitten would do to milk.

"Deckerd please…" Duke pleaded against the blue mech's lips before his glossa was entangled with another's and quieted, Deckerd groaning at the mixing taste of Duke's special flavor, Gunmax's exotic taste and his own fluids all mixed into one amazing soup.

Duke had to pant heavily to cool himself down when they parted but to watch those teasing optics stare into his it was more than worth the annoying brute riding him.

When Deckerd eased himself between his legs Duke thought he was going to overload from the pleasure right then and there. He ignored Gunmax panting in front of him to breathe in the sight of Deckerd claiming him- HIM! Duke sighed in rapture when he felt that thick cable enter him and he moaned loudly when it slid home in his port. 

"Oh yeah baby, that's it." Gunmax purred, smirking down at him and Duke groaned in distaste before shoving Gunmax's head out of the way so he could focus on Deckerd. If he tried hard enough Duke could almost believe that it was just him and Deckerd behind the shed loving each other.

Deckerd chuckled and started thrusting into Duke, hips bumping into Gunmax's aft as he did so and making Gunmax ride up Duke just that much farther each time causing all three to groan in their own way of pleasure.

Deckerd teased Duke's hips before groping at Gunmax's legs and the two shivered at the touch from their superior and Gunmax couldn't help but clutch at Duke in utter desire since he couldn't touch Deckerd.

The cop found their reactions amusing and erotic and so continued to fondle the two mechs in front of him until Gunmax once again cried out his release, port clenching down on Duke and he screamed and thrusted up into the mech as he spilled himself into the other. He watched them ride out their highs before thrusting hard into Duke and coming to his own release, the red and white mech groaning at being filled.

Gunmax had collapsed on top of Duke and just laid there, cooling down and for once Duke didn't comment on it as he leaned against the pole to rest as well. Deckerd purred and licked Gunmax's antenna from bottom to tip in gratitude, the mech shifting and letting out a squeal, before leaning over him and giving Duke similar treatment, lapping at his helm wings and causing the mech to gasp and his bottom lip to quiver.

"Deckerd…" they both groaned and the blue mech couldn't help but laugh at their need. 

"Hm perhaps I should do this more often if it keeps you two in check like this." Deckerd mused as he pulled out of Duke, the mech giving a do not want sound, before pulling Gunmax off of Duke and laying the mech down in the grass beside him. The two squeaked at being separated but sighed, especially Duke, when they were able to just lay there for a moment.

Duke finally after a moment checked his wrists for any damage and when he found only light scratches gave a huff and turned his head to look at Gunmax who stared back at him.

"So?" Gunmax said after none of them spoke. 

"So I think that you Americans need to stop thinking you're amazing at everything when you are obviously not." Duke said smugly and Gunmax shot up in anger, visor flashing.

Deckerd could only smile and shake his head.

END!


	10. Shadowmaru/Duke: Lusty Dusty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Shadowmaru/Duke  
> Warnings: Sticky  
> Original Prompt: I would like to see Duke and Shadowmaru giving into their mutual attraction during those long patrols. Sticky please <3

Duke sighed as he followed along after Shadowmaru in the dark tunnel they were traveling down. Once again they were looking for any leftover clues the criminals might have forgotten to pick up and with Shadowmaru's keen sensors he was sure to find something before Duke did.

They had gone through enough bases and underground storage areas to make Duke miss England a lot more than he should. The dust and and stale smell of his tunnel was horrid compared to the fresh, rainy scent of his homeland. 

"I think we're getting close." Shadowmaru's cool voice snapped him back to attention from his musings. "I'm picking up higher levels of air that indicate a large room is ahead."

"Ah. Good to know," Duke murmured loud enough for the other to hear, "I was starting to get bored." 

Shadowmaru chuckled softly. "With a career like mine you get used to getting completely focused on your task, even if it's the most boring thing."

"Must be nice." Duke mused, "My AI's thinking of everything to distract myself from this mess." 

"It's not too bad, could be worse. Remember when we were in the sewers?"

"Ugh, don't remind me." Duke covered his face with a hand. He had tripped and gotten completely submerged in the filthy water. The smell didn't leave him for weeks.

Shadowmaru's wings tittered up and down in silent chuckles and Duke couldn't help but have his optics watch them. He had always been interested in flying without the help of Fire Roader and had secretly envied Shadowmaru and Drill Boy for being able to on a whim. 

When the wings stopped moving he found himself tracing their joints with his optics, sliding down along the purple mech's back and curving over a shapely hindquarter. By the time he had gotten halfway down the legs, he snapped himself out of it and shook his head. 

What was wrong with him? This was a friend! A fellow BP!

But as his optics started to wander again he couldn't help a soft engine purr of want. Fellow BP or not, Shadowmaru had a nice figure.

"Are you alright?" Duke snapped his head up to stare at Shadowmaru's helm, the ninja's optics peering over his shoulder at him. The ambulance clicked his mouth shut before clearing his vocalizer and nodding.

"Yes, yes everything's fine." He said, suddenly finding the dusty gray walls very interesting.

"I see…" Shadowmaru said before looking ahead again, "Well tell me how it looks then."

Duke snapped his head forward, "E-excuse me?"

He could hear the amusement in Shadowmaru's voice. "My backside. You seemed very interested in it and I want to know if it looks nice or not." 

His mouth gaped like a fish before Duke could swallow and nod shakily. "It-it ah, looks, um…it looks nice- you look nice." Very nice. 

"Oh good, good." Shadowmaru said casually. "I didn't think the circles on the back of my aft did anything to make them look better but it's nice to know that you approve."

"Oh yes they're exceptionally-" he stopped himself with look of shock and Duke looked up to find Shadowmaru smirking at him from over his shoulder.

The purple mech turned and Duke gulped, nervous. "I find that strange little additions to our features make them more appealing to look at as well." Shadowmaru's smirk widened as his optics looked over Duke's helm before looking down, down and Duke blushed, sheepishly covering the area with his hand. 

"Nothing to be ashamed of, Duke." Shadowmaru purred, walking over and placing a hand on the mech's shoulder. "If you don't like them then no one will but since I simply adore them you must too."

"I-I, ah…" Duke was speechless, stunned by the turn of events. Shadowmaru was interested? In him? "This is hardly the place, Shadowmaru…"

Shadowmaru chuckled and stepped closer, other hand placing itself on Duke's wide windshield. "Oh yes let's go back to the station and have everyone watch us…"

Duke's optics widened and he shivered at the thought…all those optics looking with disbelief and Boss…oh what would Lady think of him doing something so sinful?! A tweak to his helm wings and all those bad thoughts went away with a flicker and dimming of optics. 

"That's it…just let it go. You'll feel a lot better, trust me." Shadowmaru purred and slowly guided Duke's back to the wall, his face tucking in as much as he could into the ambulance's neck and licking at cables. 

"But…the-the room?" Duke tried to reason even as his body betrayed him and his hands moved up to grab at Shadowmaru's special little aft and pull it closer.

"Empty. Just like this whole area." Came the reply and a tweak from his undercarriage and Duke moaned, heat rising to his face immediately afterwords. 

"You finally got him where you want him and you're just going to stand there? " A little voice in the back of Duke's processor's prods at him and he could't help but agree with it. Who would know anyway? There were no cameras and they wouldn't tell anyone…

Shadowmaru groaned when his wings were taken carefully into hold and thumbed, hands moving carefully down their sides and back up to their tips. Wanting to give back the pleasure, he reached up and massaged Duke's helm wings, being rewarded with the mech's mouth dropping open and his optics to brighten.

"Mmm, Duke…" Shadowmaru sighed and gasped when he was pulled tight to the other mech's frame and thoroughly kissed. 

"Let's be realistic here." Duke said once their lips separated, "None of us want to tease each other right now."

Shadowmaru grinned and nodded. Of course not now…maybe later…back at the station. Those helm wings are always so fun to stroke. 

"Of course Duke, I apologize for making you wait so long." Shadowmaru said and clicked his panel aside to let his cable slide out, hard and ready.

Duke chuckled and gave the revealed member a look like he was reading the newspaper. "Impressive." he said with an airy tone before sliding his panel back and his own slick cable slid out, standing to attention. "But I was built to serve."

"Oh…" Shadowmaru was taken aback by the sheer size and the tip pressing into his belly. It was certainly larger than his and his canine instincts made him instantly growl at the challenge to his 'Alpha' status but his jet instincts cooed at the mere thought of that inside him and his valve dripped with want. 

"You can call me 'Knight'." Duke mused as he walked Shadowmaru backwards two, three steps until his winged back was pressed against the opposite wall.

Shadowmaru's wings flickered at the contact to the dusty wall and he grabbed at Duke, overcome with the want of his form being taken by the larger mech. "Yes…Knighto…" He whispered.

Duke purred and grabbed Shadowmaru, lifting him up by his aft and moving in close to pin him to the wall. "Just let go, trust me." He whispered as he lapped at the mech's neck and helm and Shadowmaru moaned, wrapping his legs around the mech.

"Please Knighto." he gasped, hands running over Duke's shoulders and across his chest, pawing at the mech in need.

When he felt the tip press against him, Shadowmaru felt himself shudder and a small bout of lubricant poured from him and Duke was momentarily stunned before he chuckled and nuzzled the mech, easing himself in with slow pushes. Shadowmaru's helm fell back as he gave a cry as he was slowly filled, wings scraping lightly against the wall.

At first thrust Shadowmaru thought he would overload instantly but by the time Duke had found his steady rhythm, Shadowmaru was keening and humping back against the mech as much as he could. 

"M-my wings." Shadowmaru gasped when Duke trailed his mouth up the purple mech's chest, "Please, Knighto." They tapped lightly against the wall but it was enough to cause distraction. 

"My apologizes." Duke inhaled and tugged the smaller mech forward so his front was resting against his own chest, wings relieved from the wall and right into Duke's awaiting mouth. The mech focused solely on the tips and the center, glossa dragging across and sucking where he could. "Let me make it up to you." He purred and balanced the mech on one hand as the other reached around and grasped Shadowmaru's forgotten member. 

Shadowmaru shook in pleasure at the attention and used his new angle to paw at the sides of Duke's large chest, licking the glass and kissing the seams, moaning in bliss when it made Duke's thrusts all that more aggressive. He was startled when one of the rounded plates on his aft was circled by a digit and he jumped, just ending up thrusting harder against Duke.

"Knighto!" He cried as Duke's cable slammed into the sensitive panel in the back of his valve and he overloaded with a hard shudder, clutching to the mech with all his strength. Duke was too overcome to vocalize and groaned as his cable was squeezed and released himself into the mech with a hard shudder.

Duke leaned forward a bit as he came back down from his high and eased Shadowmaru back against the wall, careful of the mech's wings as they quivered in residual pleasure. 

"Mmm," Shadowmaru ran his hand down Duke's arm and slowly ran his fingertips over the mech's messy hand and his now limp cable. Duke pulled his hand back, momentarily startled, but allowed Shadowmaru to explore it and soon found their messy fingers entwined.

"Not very bored anymore." Duke noted and Shadowmaru chuckled, lifting their hands to bring to his lips to lap some of the fluid away.

"No," he agreed, "No we are not."

END!


	11. Dumpson/Ayako Kimizuka: A Quiet Night for Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Dumpson/Ayako Kimizuka  
> Warnings: Sticky, Xenophilia  
> NOTE: This fill was never finished.  
> Original Prompt: Remember that episode where Dumpson visits Ayako in his smaller body? ...idea came from that!
> 
> So, basically the same thing can happen. The Brave Police are due for their maintenance exams and their ai chips are placed in their smaller human sized bodies while they get upgraded or whatever. Dumpson decides to pay Ayako a visit...one thing leads to another and sexy times happen. Be creative as you want. Not picky here. I'd just love to see someone take this on.

Dumpson knocked on Ayako's door, still not sure how he talked himself into this. After what had taken place in that dream world, he had been reluctant to try and move forward with his and Ayako's relationship. Yet, he had to know...needed to know that this Ayako was not like the one in the dream world.

Ayako open the door and Dumpson could already feel his face plate heating up. She was in a pair of short and tight tank top. She looked surprised, "Dumpson, what...what are you doing here?"

"I came to ask if you would like to go on a date, Ayako?" he asked, bring out a box of chocolates for her. He stood still, fighting the need to shift as Ayako continue to stare at him.

"Dumpson, I can't go out..." she began, blinking as it seem like Dumpson deflated, "I'm finishing up a story for the paper tonight." She grinned, "But I can still have a date with you, if you don't mind the date in my apartment." She stepped back inside, trying to hide the smirk as she got a nice view of Dumpson's aft. "Pick out a movie," she added, heading to the kitchen to get her dinner out of the microwave.

"Hope you don't mind 'Fast and Furious'?" Dumpson asked. "I didn't see any date movies."

"Dumpson, fast cars and explosions are my idea of a good date movie." She cuddle up against Dumpson as the movie started. The film always made her excited, her breath quickening at the fast pace race and chases. Or maybe it was also the fact that Dumpson's fingers were playing across her stomach. She looked up at Dumpson, wondering if Dumpson's lips were soft, like a human's.

Dumpson could feel eyes staring at him. Breaking his attention from the tv, he turn to look at Ayako, and found himself caught in her darkening gaze. She shifted her position, so that her front was pressed against his front. "Dumpson," she whispered, feeling her fingers play against the back of his head. Then her soft lips were pressing against his own. It took a moment to realize that she was kissing him, then his hand was in her red hair, and he began to kiss back.

Ayako moan as Dumpson's tongue pressed, slipping inside to dance with her own, and pressed against him. They both parted, breathing heavily as the stared at each other, and they found themselves kissing again. This one more heated and needy. She moan again as Dumpson's larger hand cupped her breast. He groan in respond as he felt her press down on his codpiece. He broke the kiss, moving to kiss and nibble her neck. "Love you...want you so badly, Ayako."


	12. Duke/None: Unintentional Orgasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Duke/None  
> Warnings: Non-sticky, tactile  
> Original Prompt: So here's the idea: After a long day of work Lady decides to give Duke a much needed wash. She takes him outside and gets everything ready. Duke is in his vehicle form of course! As she scrubs him Duke feels his body responding to the tactile stimuli in ways he wished it wouldn't. Cue Duke trying to act all stoic and calm as he's aroused!!
> 
> I'd like it to be as detailed as possible! I wanna know exactly what Regina is doing, where she's touching, and how she's touching. Plus Duke's reactions! His chassis shivers, engine growls, cables throb, etc. He gets off eventually and his orgasm is POWERFUL.
> 
> Given the scenario this one should fall under non sticky and Regina is clueless to what she just did to Duke.
> 
> Bonus points if Power Joe, Drill Boy, and Dumpson are in the background snickering.

It had been a rough week. The summer heat and a recent drought had made it made it prime conditions for forest fires and the forested area right outside the city limits had fallen victim. On the Tuesday at three in the morning the first call had come in, and the regular local fire department had responded. By five the winds had picked up causing the fire to spread and at six the Brave Police had been dispatched to either aid in making sure camp grounds had been evacuated or actually assist in fighting the fire. After four days the fire was for the most part under control caught between the earthen fire stops created by Drill boy, the recently cleared tracks of land the rest of the build team had assisted with, as well the water brought by the Fire Roader and with the evacuations by the rest of the Brave Police the situation was settled for now and the command to return to base was probably never more well received. 

On the way back Yuuta had fallen asleep in Deckerd’s passenger seat and halfway to the base the police car peeled from the formation to return their young but diligent commander home. Duke took the lead then. He could feel the scorched rubber of his tires on the asphalt of the road. With a soft cycling of air through his ventilation systems he pressed on. The ambulance robot remembered the serious looking on his Lady’s face when he’d pulled into base for fuel midway through the four-day mission. A threat had been issued then and he knew that after her inspection of him that threat would be carried out. 

Rolling into the main repair hanger the team that was dedicated to their maintenance went to work. Units of four of five individuals led the robots to different cleaning and maintenance areas. The unit leaders would proceed through a checklist with their charge but with Duke it was only his Lady that he had to answer to. Her green eyes were narrowed scrutinizing and her blonde curls were momentarily restrained by a narrow black band keep the hair from her face. Duke’s normally pristine white armor was charred black at the bottom and halfway up his form it was grayed. 

“I’m disappointed in your ability to keep yourself from damage.” Her voice was stern and kept the small crew that was supposed to be assisting her at bay. “We will have to look over your risk assessment protocols when we are though getting you cleaned and repaired.” She walked forward and placed her hand on his hood. “Do you understand me Duke?” 

“Yes, Milady.” His form shifted lower on its suspension. He knew that programming reviews nearly came after ever mission. This was an accepted fact of existence for him and because of that it was his nature to submit to the will of the small framed female whose hand now lay so delicately upon the singed paint of his drive’s side mirror.

Turning on her heel Regina snapped at the crew ordering them to assist with the others. Duke was her responsibility. The ambulance robot had always fidgeted about washings. She believed it to be a quirk in the Super AI but had never found was line of code caused the outward expression. Facing away from the ambulance she sighed and closed her eyed for a brief moment. She readied herself to deal with that silly mechanical creature behind her, and retrieved the buckets and supply cart abandoned by the crew. Wheeling the cart beside the currently transformed robot she let it sit. 

Duke’s yellow running lights seemed to track her movements as she went after the wash station’s power sprayer gun. She turned the spigot letting the water flow to the device and played with the temperature controls as well as the pressure. She pulled the trigger a couple times testing the spray and once she found it to be to her liking the female started in on the ambulance. 

Honestly at first Duke had no qualms about letting the almost massage-like pulses of water travel slowly over his outer armor grade plating. It started on his driver’s side fender low near his lights. Regina’s hand guided it over shape of the front quarter rounded the plate on the outside of the wheel well, before moving to the door. Starting low again similar to when bathing a sweating horse one starts at the legs as not to shock it with the coldness of the water and then eventually working the spray up till it hit the more sensitive windows. The spray caused the pane of glass to shake sending vibrations into the working of the door. Duke’s sore tires gripped the cement floor of the wash station as he dutifully tried to obey his Lady’s wishes that he behave. 

The grim and soot removed by the harsh spray ran into the drain almost centered under him. Regina was silent as she slowly circled him. She repeated the process on each panel of armor and ending at the window. The slow nature made the ambulance be able to anticipate each motion unless the blonde went over a spot twice, or in the case of his rear doors, traced their seams with the spray making Duke’s frame shiver. He knew it was inappropriate to gain pleasure from the actions but they caused his circuits to heat. 

His Lady’s finger fell from the trigger for a brief moment and relaxing into what he believed was a temporary respite the ambulance cycled air through his heated systems. The sound of the spray started again this time the young human had taken a knee near to his wheel. Inspecting the area first by running her fingers along the curved metal of the wheel well she pulled her hand back and took hold of the long barrel of the sprayer. Guiding it between the tire and the well Regina ran the spray along the arch. The vehicle tilted on its axle away from the pulsing spray of the water. He rocked forward form his wheels attempting to spin at the feeling. 

Regina stood the knee of her pants wet and stained from kneeling. She glared at him and shot him with the pressurized water in the side as a warning to behave. He leveled out again and the blonde went down on a knee again spraying the rear wheel well on the same side before walking around to the opposite side. The water line got caught on the robot wheel and was roughly yanked causing it to snap against his bumper. Duke jerked still on his frame. The snap came again and he could stop a small rev from his engine. He managed to roll forward a tiny bit to free the caught hose. “Sorry, Milady.” With the line freed Regina continued with the wheel wells causing again for Duke to tilt on his axle.

He felt the need to transform. This form seemed tight, and restrictive. The ambulance robot could move anything he did noting to bring relief to the flustering heat that was all too different from the flames that had licked at his plating the last for days but all too similar at the same time. His Lady walked away to put the spray gun back into its wall-mounted holster. He cycled air through his ventilation systems. This always happened. He didn’t understand his own fidgeting but he knew it was unbecoming of him. Regina returned to the now soaked medical transport. Bending at the waist she plucked the wet soapy coarse sponge from one of the buckets she’d brought over earlier. 

Again this part was something the ambulance robot didn’t mind. The stroking of his paneling while it felt good didn’t feel too good. The sponge went over the plating and the cleaning the gray and black from the paint revealing that the damage to his paint was superficial. The small hands seemed to be able to work the sponge it to crevasses that Duke seemed to manage to forget he possessed between washings. The worst areas for that sponge to creep were his transformation seams. They had many sensors to detect if there was damage a left over from his initial development that had come in handy with repairs so wasn’t removed. The wet soft surface brushed along rounded surface of the sensor bar. Teasing it. He turned his vocalizer off afraid of groaning as the sponge was dragged up and down the bar in evenly pressured swipes.*

Duke’s whole chassis seemed to tighten as the hands kept darting and rubbing into sensor lined areas. His Lady moved to her knees again in front of the ambulance and pulled the bucket beside her. Her hands wrung the cleaning implement of excess water before bringing it in contact with his front grill. Again his yellow running light placed on either side of his bumper seemed to track her movements, but went dim as the deft hands started working the sponge between the bars of the grill causing him to shiver. He was forced by the location of the current attention to temporarily kill his ventilation systems lest he draw in water and the solvent being used to clean him. The scrubbing continued driving him so close to an immeasurable point as the hands traced his hood seam and again as they ducked under the bumper grazing the component behind it. 

No escape from the heat that was building, no escape from the marauding touches, and no denying his Lady’s wishing he stayed utterly still but blind and mute to the world. He thought for a brief moment that maybe, maybe this time he wouldn’t embarrass her with his unexplainable behavior but it was not to be had. The carts and buckets were removed and he heard the sound of the high-pressure water gun being tested again. His internal circuitry was sparking pleasantly and the heat warnings were near unbearable. “I’m going to use warm water this time.” Regina’s voice chirped at that was all the warning he had before the water rattled his driver’s side door window. 

He tried not to enjoy it. He had tried to behave as was expected, but it was hard when it was so sensor smoldering stimulating. His engine roared and his form shook and most embarrassingly the klaxon of his sirens sounded drawing the attention of not only the human workers but the attention of his fellow Brave Police. His vocalizer rebooted in the sensory overload, and a small almost saddened moan was issued from it. He shuddered at the blonde finished with the rinse and the red of his emergency lights cycled around the walls of the wash station one last slow revolution. 

Drill boy came into view from behind a wall that separated the wash stations. “Hey~! Hey~! Duke, Having fun?” Power Joe’s shovel came into view and snickers could be heard from the stall. Suddenly the shovel arm and the shovel itself reached around noisy youngster’s middle and pulled him back behind the wall. “Wait~ I’m cleeeean!” There was one last small wave of a hand before the orange robot disappeared behind the wall. “Don’t worry, Duke! It happens to Deckerd too!”


	13. Gunmax/Build Team: Feeling It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Gunmax/Build Team  
> Warnings: Non-sticky, tactile, badly injured Gunmax  
> Original Prompt: Gunmax gets stuck in his Max Armor mode. No matter what he does he can't get his armor off so he has to have help, much to his embarrassment. 
> 
> Everyone tugs at his armor and lubes it up to try to get it to slip off. Gunmax loves the feel of everyone's fingers dipping into his seams and tugging the cables loose. He ends up overloading under the pleasure. 
> 
> Non sticky please!

The sound of deforming mental rang across the impromptu battlefield. Shadowmaru, Super Build tiger and J-Decker looked toward the sound only to see the second of to gang produced super-robos drive the upgraded Gunmax into the ground with a giant fist, creating and second crunch. The three cringed, and at the sound of the third crunch, being the robo’s large pede come down on the highway patrolman, they winced. Drillboy’s voice came over the comm. line they shared during battle. “Ooooooh He’s gonna feel that later.” 

“I’m pretty sure he’s feeling it now.” Shadowmaru chuckled and switching from jet to hound he landed on their current target’s chest making it fall backwards onto the ground. They quickly dispatched both the enemies, leaving Deckerd handle taking the pilots of the robots to the human holding facility to prevent any potential attempt to break free. 

The other member of the Brave Police collected the battered Gunmax. With Power Joe pulling on his right forearm and Dumpson pulling on his left he was pulled for the Gunmax shaped impression in the asphalt. Mr. Toudou and the repair crew arrived at the site with a flatbed truck that the members of the Build Team helped get the highway patrolman situated and Shadowmaru rode back on the truck keeping an optic on the usually spirited mech. Still in hound-mode he crossed his paw-like pedes and rested his chin on them. His optics went between the scenery and the heavily dented mech beside him. From the small light behind the visor he could tell that the other was operational, though the grotesque warping of the chest plate of the Gun Armor was worrisome looking. 

The radio silence the group seemed to maintain as they traveled behind the flatbed was unusual especially out of their noisiest teammate Drill boy, whose engines even managed to seem quieter. Once they had Mr. Toudou quickly worked to get the pain receptors in the lightly built mech dulled to allow his primary functioning protocols surface. Although they had joked when it occurred there was no joking in the repair bay. The green and white mech laid no flat on his back on the bed of the truck and large wires ran from his helm to a docking station, and from there he was linked to the computer terminal where the Robotics Engineer typed quickly, his hands gliding smoothly over the keys, and his eyes never leaving the screen as green text flickered over the black screen. When he spoke the Build Team shifted either standing or sitting up straighter. “Alright. I think that did it.” 

Mr. Toudou slipped his jacket off took a step back from the terminal as Gunmax’s back arched off of the flat surface of the truck bed. His optics where bright and his mouth open, it was somewhat reminiscent of a drowning man finally breaking the surface of the water, and to aid in the image was the frantic sound of the smaller mech’s air intakes running frantically. As he returned to somewhat consciousness he started taking in the surroundings unsure if he was too afraid too more in fear of the pain returning, or if he just could move due to the damage from the previous battle.

“Build Team!” The dark haired robotics specialist turned to the four mechs and they scrambled to their pedes and answered his a resounding ‘Yes Sir!’ A quick explanation was given of the situation. The Gun Armor was impacted onto their follow Brave Police member and the release catches would not operate in that condition. The plan was simple. The Gun Armor had to come off. Shadowmaru had disappeared when the injured mech had to be adjusted to take up the whole bed had not returned. It was easy to assume he’d went to alert Deckerd to the situation, especially since the Max Cannon at this point in time seemed as though it was going to be nonoperational for the time being. 

It was going to be up to the Build Team to assist the workmen in the removal of the armor. The bike would be rebuilt, but the Core Unit that was Gun Max was of a lot more value both to the team and monetarily. The team looked to each other and nodded in unison the understanding of the objective clear in their minds until Mr. Toudou began speaking once again. “I have taken his pain receptors offline at this time. Mind you this does leave him open to receive stimuli and may result in temporary systems overload. Even if this does happen it is no reason to stop attempting to remove the armor. His systems will recover from the overload. Now get to it, Team.” 

The Build Team moved forward feeling less certain than they originally had about the project. McCrane looked down at the still panting form and moved to take a knee beside the truck bed. The three others were gathered behind the stoic dark colored Combat Detective. The Crane-mech reached out taking the motorcyclist’s hand in his. He leaned over the white and green mech. “We need to remove the Gun Armor so the technicians can perform repairs. Do you understand, Gunmax?” 

The heavily damaged officer responded with a small nod, and in a shaking voice spoke up his defiance never fading. “Don’t destroy ride. She’s the longest partner I’ve had… like how she fits… well normally.” He winced and tried to rein in his ventilation systems only finding a block on them created by Mr. Toudou. “Dammit, can’t even get my intakes to stop.” 

McCrane nodded and his fingers curled under a split in the panel on the armor he was nearest to. The others started to move in. Power Joe decided to work on the leg that was closest to him similarly started searching out crevices that he maybe able to gain more access to the internal structure through. Dumpson sought out the other leg, while the energetic Drill boy hopped on the truck bed and straddled the slimmer form. It made sense to the Build team that although their youngest member was also their most distractible that he take care of the removal of the chest plate the most severely damaged due to him being the lightest in weight and having the smallest and most nimble hands of the team.

In looking up and seeing Drill boy’s face hovering over his Gunmax groaned, his white helm falling back to thud against the metal of the truck bed. “Someone get the Kid away from my chest. I don’t need anymore damage.” At that point in time the delayed feeling channeling in from his limbs was finally processed. At first he tried to pull the affected limbs away from the perpetrators, but they held there holds, and if anything the sudden movement caused their grips on the plating and the lines, cabling, wiring and general mechanical workings under the said plating to tighten and strengthen the feeling. 

Drill boy’s hands snuck under the edge of the chest plate. Taking the robotics engineer’s words to heart that the other would feel no pain he tugged up on the plating. The armor squealed as it gave ground and allowed him more space to slip his white hands to reach further under the plating dragging over the sputtering motorcycle engine generally hidden from sight. “Hey! I’m not much of a newer model than you!” Drill boy’s voice piped up over Gunmax’s restrained whimpers. 

The human crew watched on knowing that once the armor was removed they would need to step in closing leaking fuel lines, removing the general damaged outer armor, and gaining access to any of the potentially damaged vitals. They knew the sensory stimuli would come across as pleasure. It was something when they and the team from the highway patrol department who had worked on the Super AIs had decided. They didn’t want something they created to feel pain if it didn’t have to. They tried their best to keep the Brave Police their intelligent creations operational and watching and waiting was all they could do. 

Power Joe was the first to locate one of the various armor release catches and Gunmax was starting to understand why exactly his intakes were locked on high. He was starting to feel hot as though his teammate’s hands were some how igniting small fires with just the small friction of them against the components. There was no pain from the fire, just burning, and the heating of circuits. His fuel pump ran faster and his free hand gripped the edge of the flatbed with such force as to warp the metal. The patrolmech’s helm was tilted back and his optical shutters covered the glass of his lenses. He couldn’t stop the steadily growing vocalizations that accompanied the pants created both as a something to make them relate easier with their human creators and to visible alert the team to stress on their colleague. 

“Don’t Worry, We’ll get you free of this armor.” Power Joe spoke as his hand located another one of the catches. “Heh, come guys I got two.” 

Dumpson grumbled and pulled harder at the panel blocking his view. Deciding Drillboy may have had the idea when he created room Dumpson mimicked the tactic and created more room for his hands. He pawed roughly at the internals searching for the catches and managed not only to bring Gunmax closer to overload, and make the small gasp like sounds turn into definite moans, but to locate the whole line of armor clasps.

The green and white for bucked at the feeling surging as the armor came off that leg and was tossed to the floor of the repair bay. “Need, Need a break,” Gunmax’s helm rolled to the side away from McCrane, who followed suit of his teammate and tore into the armor. Oil and Fuel started to leak out of his midsection. They couldn’t stop. If they stopped more harm would come to their roguish teammate. “Please,” Gunmax pleaded as pleasure channeled into his Super AI. Drill Boy’s hands dug in farther scrapping, tearing and more importantly finding the first catch on the chest. A moan escaped Gunmax much to his chagrin. His chest pressed into the feeling. “Please, just get it off.” 

The stress was getting to three of the four mechs attending to the smaller build, the fourth being McCrane headed over and started brutally removing the white armor from Gunmax’s arm to reveal the green deformed plating beneath. Power Joe turned over the leg he had been working on over to Dumpson and leaned onto the bed of the truck. He started on the armor that was under Drill Boy’s aft, and the pelvic armor. “We are trying to Gunmax, but- DRILL BOY! Move Your Large Aft!” The power shovel’s hands managed to work into the gap between Gunmax’s thighs and hips forcibly bending the white plating of the Gun Armor away from the green and gray of the current underplating. 

Drill boy looked back at Power Joe and moved to kneel, his expression looked slightly hurt. “hey, hey, I don’t have a large aft.” His hands had stopped moving while he spoke. The delayed sensory stimuli from the dismantling of the plating at the patrolmech’s hips caused the smaller form to shake. The growing amount of begging was worrying and the young orange mech’s looked back to Gunmax. “Sorry, Sorry, I’m working!” His hand found the next catch and he felt the chest plate loosen enough to work his hands under. With a pull he separated the armor from the smooth green of the patrolmech’s standard chestplate. 

The armor cleared the bed of the truck to hit the floor, leaving just in time for the motorcyclist to screamed in completion. He pulled free of the back plating, his grey hands gripping Drill boy’s hips and he pressed the visor of helm to the drill jet’s abdominal armor. “Please, please, please…” the chant repeated itself as the shuddering pleasure of the overload racked his systems send small electrical current skittering across his armor. 

Drill Boy looked to the ceiling, and wrapped his arms around his fellow Brave Police member. “Oh, now you have to decide to be polite.” 

“Drill boy would you get off him? We need to carry him to on of the working docks so they had find out where that leak is coming from. He’s currently bleeding out and we don’t want to loose him.” McCrane scolded their youngest member as he reached trying to clear more of the armor debris. 

The green and white mech had gone silent causing Drill boy to look down at the other. Their holds on each other had loosened and it was clear that the other had dropped into a protective recharge to lessen fuel consumption. “Alright, McCrane.” Untangling himself from the thin limbs of the mainly green mech he moved off the table allowing Power Joe and Dumpson to take over and move Gunmax as was necessary. 

***

Gunmax came online after a couple days of repair wishing that he wasn’t able to feel pain. He groaned aloud, and his short-term memory came online, making his process alight and ignite and short sensory ghost of the pleasure from the overload. Turning his unhelmeted head to the side he saw Mr. Toudou working at a computer terminal and was greeted. “Good evening Gunmax, How are you feeling?” 

The green and white mech had to think about this question. “I’m feeling like I want to know if I can overload my systems like that more often?” 

The robotics engineer face-palmed and wasn’t sure if he should answer the question honestly.


End file.
